Mi propio mundo obscuro
by bellaswan19
Summary: Bella es una chica que sufre de abuso por su padre James. Ella solo se dedica a cuidar de su pequeña hermana Bree. Pero ¿que pasara cuando Edward Cullen se acerque a ella y se de cuenta de el infierno que vive en su "hogar"?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi propio mundo obscuro**

-Levántate idiota!.- grito pateándome

-No! Por favor no la lastimes.- grito Bree jalándole la camisa.

-Tu niña entrometida no me toques!.- volvió a gritar acercándose a ella

-No, a ella no le vas a pegar!.- grite yo furiosa no iba a permitir que la lastimara a ella

-Cállate! Es tu culpa que sea una malcriada eres igual a tu madre! No supo cómo educarlas.- dijo dándome una cachetada. La aguante tal vez así se iría mas rápido. Aun sentía su mano arder en mi cara. Fije mi mirada al piso y me calle.

-Cuando regrese quiero la cena lista, ustedes par de inútiles no pueden ni hacer un estúpido desayuno. Y más vale que este la cena si no… pagaras por ello.- dijo azotando la puerta.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo James nuestro padre nos maltrataba. Bueno a mi por lo menos. Gracias a Dios aun no tocaba a Bree pero me encargaría de eso a ella no le iba a pegar. Trataba lo más posible de alejar a Bree de James no quería que ella saliera lastimada. Mi madre había muerto hace seis años. ¿Por qué? Fácil, James. Si, el la mato y no puedo dejar de culparme por eso. Yo estaba dispuesta a decirle a alguien, a denunciarlo, a reportar el asesinato pero él me amenazo. Me amenazo con matar a Bree también. Para ese entonces yo solo tenía trece años y no podía hacer mucho. Mi pa… James dijo a las autoridades que la encontró fuera de la casa golpeada. Investigaron la casa y buscaron a el asesino, claro no lo encontraron porque el viva conmigo. Pasaron meses y ni una sola pista decidieron dejar el caso. Y nadie supo como realmente murió mi madre. Renee era una mama excelente solo que muy cobarde como para salir huyendo con nosotras. Ella se ponía enfrente de mí cuando James quería golpearme y ahora yo sigo sus pasos.

-Estas bien bella? Te lastimo mucho? Mira eso estas sangrando!- comenzó a gritar Bree.

-Tranquila bebe, estoy bien no es mucho anda ve y prepárate para la escuela.- dije acariciando su rizado y obscuro cabello.

-Está bien, si necesitas ayuda llámame si?.- asentí y ella subió corriendo. Es tan pequeña tan solo tiene cuatro años. Me apresure a hacer un par de omelettes y jugo de naranja. Para cuando acabe Bree estaba junto a mí con un cepillo gel para el cabello y un par de ligas.

-Bella, podrías peinarme con dos colitas?- pregunto entusiasmada. Le encantaba que la peinara así

-Claro Bree, siéntate por favor.

Se sentó y comencé a cepillar su castaño y rizado cabello. Arregle sus dos colitas y puse un listón en cada una.

-Listo, hermosa como siempre.- dije dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No, hermosa como tu.- corrigió dándome un beso en la mejilla. Bree siempre tenía esa costumbre de decir mentiras. Bien sabia ella y yo que yo no soy hermosa.

-Bree…- comencé a decir

-No, Bella sin excepciones eres hermosa aunque no lo veas.- me silencio poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos come tu desayuno.- asintió y contenta engullo su omelette. Le serví jugo de naranja en su vaso preferido de Barbie. Y comí mi desayuno.

-Vaya Bella, esto esta delicioso!- dijo terminando su jugo- y amo mi vaso!.- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te guste.- ese vaso se lo regale yo en su cumpleaños. Claro James no le dio nada ni siquiera nos deja festejar cumpleaños, pero yo siempre le hacia una fiesta secreta. Es lindo darle a mi hermanita lo que yo no tuve. Salto de su silla y corrió gritando.

-Es tarde Bells! Iré a cepillarme los dientes! Hazlo tu también.- me reí ante su comentario y recogí la mesa, después hice lo que me ordeno y baje con mi mochila.

-Lista?.- pregunte tomándola de la mano. Asintió y luego me miro. Se veía asustada y preocupada.

-Bells… no vas a salir así verdad?.- pregunto temblando. Había olvidado limpiar mi rostro ni siquiera sabía que era lo que me había hecho. Sabia porque estaba asustada. La última vez que olvide maquillar mis moretones y esconder mis cortadas, alguien me pregunto, claro ¿cómo no? No le respondí pero a James le preguntaron. El se enfureció y me golpeo. Bree estaba presente y desde ahí se asusto. Me agache a su altura y le dije

-Lo siento nena olvide limpiarme ¿está muy mal?.-

-Nada que el maquillaje no pueda cubrir.- dijo tristemente asentí y subí. Me vi a el espejo y comencé a limpiar. La comisura de mis labios estaba sangrando e hinchado. Tenía unos cuantos moretones en mis mejillas y frente. Mi cabeza dolía. Decidí agarrar mi cabello en una floja coleta. Ya que mi cara estaba limpia de cualquier rastro de sangre, comencé a maquillarlo cubrí los moretones y después de unos cuantos minutos estaba lista. Realmente sabia como maquillar después de todo ¡parecía que no me habían hecho nada! Tome una pastilla para el dolor de mi cabeza y baje.

-Wow, Bells! Tu sí que tienes un don para el maquillaje! Te ves justo como esta mañana antes de que padre despertara.- dijo esto último bajando su cabeza.

-Gracias Bree, vamos que es tarde.- tome una bolsa con hielos y la puse en mis labios para bajar la hinchazón. Maneje en mi vieja camioneta –la cual asusta a Bree cada que arranco- lo más rápido que pude llegamos a el kindergarten de Forks y Bree bajo.

-Nos vemos Bells, cuídate y no te preocupes Nancy cuidara de mí en lo que tu sales de la escuela.- dijo sonriendo. A veces realmente no sabía si Bree en realidad tenía tres años.

-Está bien Baby-Bree, cuídate.- me lanzo una mirada asesina. Odiaba que la llamara así se despidió de mi con la mano y entro. Seguí manejando hasta llegar a la escuela. Me estacione y tranquilamente entre con mi mochila en la espalada. Cuando llegue a mi primera clase no había nadie. Perfecto. Justo como a mí me gusta, saque mi libreta y comencé a escribir. Amaba escribir es uno de mis pasatiempos y estaba a la mitad de una novela. Estaba tan concentrada que no me percate de que alguien estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Hola.- dijo una aterciopelada voz. Me gire a ver quién era y me lleve un susto al ver quién era el dueño de esa voz.

Edward Cullen…

**Chan... chan.. chan.. chan... hello ladies! bueno soy nueva en este sitio y bueno casi no se manejarlo. lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografia, espero que no (: dejen sus reviews! quiero saber que piensan! les gusta? no les gusta? lo odian! digan! (: por cierto actualizare cada fin de semana y con suerte algunos capitulos entre semana (; bye! las quiero! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

BPOV

-Hola.- dije ignorándolo

-¿Como estas?- pregunto acercándose a mi mesa.

-Am... Bien, gracias ¿y tú?- pregunte confundida ¿Que quiere Cullen ahora?

-Bien. Wow, ¿qué es eso? son muchas letras.- dijo asomándose a ver mi libreta.

-Nada, nada importante, nada que te interese.- dije esto ultimo algo irritada ¿Por qué no se va y me deja sola?

-Oh, bueno.- y volvió a su lugar. ¿Qué rayos hacia Cullen hablando conmigo? Oh, claro tal vez una apuesta con sus amigos, o algo parecido.

Edward Cullen, el chico mas popular querido deseado y amado de la escuela, ¡las chicas se mueren por el! -incluyéndome- bueno eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no puedo negar que es guapo. ¡Agh! olvídalo él es popular recuérdalo, tu solo eres la chica rara de la mochila naranja. Si lo se un apodo muy lindo ¿no? Bueno no me importaba yo no vengo a la escuela a que me acepten si no a estudiar para poder sacar a Bree y a mi de con James. Era muy extraño que Cullen me hablara, la única y última vez que hablamos fue ese día le pise el pie.

*flashback*

-Oh, rayos voy a llegar tarde ya comenzaron las clases y yo apenas voy a mi casillero.- sisee mientras caminaba lo mas rápido que podía. Se me había hecho tarde, James me había ordenado que lavara los platos del desayuno y no se iría hasta que lo hiciera. Maldito, siempre me hacia cosas como estas. Me tocaba Ingles y la maestra no es muy paciente que digamos, y ya van 2 veces que llego tarde. Estaba por llegar a mi casillero y sentí algo debajo de mi pie y escuche a alguien jadear.

-Mierda.- susurro alguien. Oh, no yo y mi torpeza.

-¡Oh por Dios! lo siento tanto! discúlpame no me dije soy una tonta.- dije con la cabeza gacha.

-Está bien, no te preocupes no dolió tanto.- rio. Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con un par de esmeraldas. Esos ojos verdes y brillantes eran hermosos y el tenia una enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Me le quede viendo como idiota y luego me sacudí "eres la rara de la mochila naranja, la rara de la mochila naranja" me repetí a mí misma. Asentí baje la mirada de nuevo y seguí caminando.

*fin flashback*

No creo que le haya dado una buena impresión. ¿Desde cuando me importa eso? agh! lo olvidare. Volví a mi cuaderno y seguí escribiendo. Volví a perderme en el mundo del escribir hasta que sentí una mirada en mi espalda. Me gire a ver quién era y Cullen estaba ahí. ¿Que no se había sentado a mi lado? La sala comenzó a llenarse y "Miss susan" según ella, entro. La clase fue aburrida "Miss susan" nos puso a hacer unos ejercicios. Los acabe muy rápido así que la mayor parte de la clase me la pase escribiendo. Después de cinco capítulos escritos el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó. Salí rápidamente del salón y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. La mayoría fue igual a la die ingles. Después de una aburrida película que nos puso el señor Banner en biología llego el almuerzo. Deje mis libros y mochila en mi casillero -menos mi libreta de escribir- y me fui a la parte de atrás de la escuela corrí hacia el bosque que está detrás y encontré mi árbol. ¿Cómo lo identificaba? Hace mucho tiempo decidí pintarle una mancha amarilla para poder identificarlo. Rápido comí el sándwich que siempre me hacía por las mañanas y tome de mi botella de agua. Puse alarma en mi viejo reloj –para no quedarme todas las clases ahí sentada- y puse mi MP3 a todo volumen. Suelo escuchar música clásica siempre que escribo pero si no es con volumen muy alto se mezcla con los sonidos de afuera y me desconcentro. No tenía tanto tiempo así que me puse a escribir. Escribí, escribí, y escribí tanto que hasta me dolía la mano. Después de escribir siete capítulos mas la alarma sonó. Rápido volví a la escuela y corrí a mi casillero tome mis cosas y entre a mi clase. El resto de las clases fueron aburridas y después de mi clase de literatura afín dio el timbre de salida. Rápidamente camine a mi camioneta y arranque. No me gustaba dejar a Bree tanto tiempo en la guardería del Kínder. Llegue mas rápido de lo normal y me baje a recogerla. Llegue al salon donde cuidaban a los niños y me asome por la ventana. Bree y un niño pequeño de cabello rizado como el de ella estaban sentados mirando la television. Eran los unicos que quedaban. Bree desvio su mirada y me vio.

-Bella!- escuche la vocesita de Bree desde adentro. Vi como me señalaba y tomaba la mano del niño, luego tomo su mochilita y camino a la puerta. Comenze a caminar hacia la entrada y entre.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Mira! El es Diego.- dijo levantando su mano la cual estaba entrelazada con la de el niño

-Hola Bree, hola Diego.- dije mirandolos a ambos.

-Hola bella, soy Diego un amigo de Bree.- dijo sacudiendo mi mano. Le sonrei y le guiñe un ojo a Bree. Ella rodo los ojos y comenzo a saltar.

-Bells! Porfavor! ¿Podemos invitar a Diego a la casa?- hizo su carita de cachorrito y empezo a gesticular con los labios "porfavor, porfavor, porfavor." No podia decirle a Bree que no podiamos invitar a su amigo porque James probablemente me golpearia y asustaria a su amigo asi que invente lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Bueno Bree, yo no he hablado con su mami y no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, pero otro día si ¿está bien?- pregunto dirigiéndome a ambos. Ellos asintieron y Bree saco un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

-Bells, ¿Podemos darle nuestro telefono a Diego?- dijo tendiendome ambas cosas. Asentí y comencé a esccribir nuestro telefono de casa y arriba del "Bree". Lo doble y se lo di a Diego.

-Muchas gracias Bella, nos vemos luego Bree.- dijo dondole un beso en su mejilla. Bree se sonrojo y camino hacia mi, se despidio con la mano y ambas salimos de ahí.

-Así que… Diego ¿huh?- dije codeando a Bree. Ella me miro dudosa y luego entendio

-Bells… espero que no estes pensando lo que yo creo que estas pensando.- dijo parandose y con sus manitas sobre sus caderas. Me rei y conteste

-Oh, vamos Bree estoy jugando, ¿es tu compañero?-

-¡SI! va en mi salon! Nunca lo habia visto hasta hoy que me pidio si podia comer conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo solo rei seguimos caminando. Bromeamos mucho más acerca de su amigo Diego hasta que llegamos a la camioneta. No nos tomo mucho llegar a casa ya que no habia trafico. Cuando llegamos Bree fue a su habitacion a hacer sus deberes y yo comenze a limpiar la casa. Empecé barriendo y trapeando toda la casa, limpie la cocina y despues los baños-tenia que labarlos siempre James se enojaba si no lo hacia.- Cuando termine eran como las cinco y media, aun tenia tiempo para hacer la cena James normalmente llegaba a las seis. Prepare enchiladas con papas y despues me fui a mi habitacion a hacer mis deberes. Termine antes de que escuchar la patrulla de James llegar –si es el jefe de policias de forks- baje corriendo las escaleras y puse a calentar sus enchiladas. La casa se lleno del olor del tomate y las papas. James entro colgando sus cosas y dejando sus botas en la entrada.

-Isabella! ¿Está la cena lista?- pregunto entrando a la cocina- ah! Eso si es comida, ¡felicitaciones!- termino de decir palmeando bruscamente mi hombro. Asenti y le servi la comida. Se sento y comio tranquilo, gracias a Dios. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y su boca masticar la comida, era tan frustrante tener que estar ahí parada… viendolo comer. Nunca podiamos cenar antes que el, si se enteraba de eso se enojaba me gritaba y como siempre me golpeaba. Y despues de unos cuantos minutos termino y se se paro.

-Muy bien Isabella, alfin despues de tantos años pudiste hacer una buena cena.- De acuerdo desde hoy hare enchiladas, o bueno mas seguido.

-Gracias.- dije bajito salio de la cocina y se fue a bañar, su rutina de siempre. Llegar, cenar, gritar-si no le gusta algo- subir a bañarse e irse. ¿A dónde? No lo se pero lo agradecia, solo se que salia MUY arreglado. Espero que no fuera detrás de alguien no me gustaria que mas personas fueran maltratadas por el. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que James me estaba hablando, bueno no hasta que me lanzo un vaso de vidrio.

-Estas estúpida ¿o qué?- grito. El vaso no hizo mucho en mí pues me dio en el brazo. Ok, si un corte pero eso es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.- Que no piensas limpiar ¿o qué? ¿También tengo que hacer eso yo?- como si el hiciera algo en esta casa ademas de golpearme. Asenti y me apresure a limpiar todo. Estaba terminando de lavar los trastes y senti una respiracion en mi cuello. Me paralize y espere lo peor.

-Voy a salir Isabella, y mas vale que no hagas nada que no me agrade o si no te pasara lo mismo que la ultima ves.- me estremeci ante aquel comentario. No me gustaba recordar eso asi que reprimia los recuerdos.

-Si…- dije temblando.- De acuerdo, ya estas adevrtida. Cuida de la otra estupida y no salgan de la casa.- dijo eso ultimo azotando la puerta. Si seguia haciendo eso tiraria la puerta! Me sacudi el miedo por lo que James dijo y subi por Bree.

-Baby-Bree, ya es seguro salir.- dije tocando a su puerta espere unos cuantos segundos y Bree abrio.

-Jingle Bells, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?- dijo posando sus manos en sus caderas. Siempre hacia eso cuando se enojaba. Me reí y luego hice un puchero.

-Hey! Eso no es justo ¡no me digas así!- dije fingiendo un enojo. Bree se rio y me señalo

-¡Ja! ¡Toma chango tu banana! Ahí está por decirme "Baby-Bree".- dijo haciendo una vocecita rara. Ambas nos reímos hasta que nos dolió el estomago.

-Bueno, bueno Bree ¿Qué quieres de cenar hoy?- pregunte tomándola en brazos ella me abrazo y dijo

-HOT CAKES!- bueno más bien grito. Volví a reír pero ella se tenso.

-Bree, ¿Qué pasa?- ella me enseño su manita, la cual estaba toda cubierta de sangre. Oh no, de nuevo olvide limpiarme. Ella empezó a sollozar y enterró su rostro en mi pecho. No sabía que era una cortada tan grande y tampoco que seguía sangrando. Ninguna de las dos nos dimos cuenta pues después de que algo así pasaba nos gustaba olvidarlo y cambiar de tema, o al menos de que una de las dos se de cuanta y en la mayoría de las veces esa era Bree.

-Oh, bebe está bien no me duele, lamento no haberme limpiado podrías ayudarme?.- pregunte acariciando su rizado cabello. Ella agito su cabecita y me miro.

-no te disculpes Bells, yo también me olvidaría de ello. Y si vamos a curarte.- terminamos de bajar las escaleras y baje Bree. Ella corrió al baño de abajo y regreso con un botiquín de emergencias. Muy pesado –para ella- ya que no podía ni cargarlo. No me imagino como logro bajarlo del estante en donde se encontraba. Camine hacia ella y le ayude. Ambas caminamos hacia la cocina y nos sentamos a la mesa.

-Bueno, señorita Bella déjeme ver eso.- dijo Bree con unos papeles en la mano y una crayola. Deje que viera mi cortada y se quedo pensativa.

-Hm… no es muy profunda pero hay que cocer.- Bree y yo habíamos aprendido mucho sobre heridas, como curarlas, que tan graves eran para así no tener que inventar una historia en el hospital. Asentí y deje que Bree limpiara la herida. Cuando termino de limpiarla con una gasa mojada me dijo a el oído.-Bella sígueme la corriente.- asentí y espere a que dijera algo.

-Bien señorita Bella su herida está limpia llamare a la enfermera Swan.- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Entendí a la perfección y pretendí ser mi enfermera.

-Está bien doctora Bree, aquí la esperare.- Bree empezó a gritar "enfermera Swan" más de 3 veces y yo respondí.

-Sí, doctora Bree, ¿Qué necesita?-

-Bueno enfermera tenemos aquí una señorita que se corto con un vaso de vidrio.- dijo señalando la cortada.

-Oh! Pero ¿con quién se lo pudo haber hecho?- dije riendo. Bree y yo teníamos un muy buen sentido del humor y aunque se vea imposible muchas veces nos burlábamos de lo que James me hacía.

-No lo sé, tal vez un loco lunático.- me siguió y después escuchamos el timbre. Normalmente nos tensaríamos y nos asomaríamos asustadas por la ventana pero estábamos tan felices riéndonos de nuestros chistes privados que no nos importo.

-Enfermera! Cure a la señorita Bella en lo que yo voy a abrir.- me ordeno

-Por supuesto doctora.- comencé a cocer mi herida y después la vende. Era muy rápida para estas cosas tanta practica me hizo una experta. Me reí de mi misma y luego llego Bree.

-Am… Bella afuera hay un chico guapo buscándote.- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo la mire confundida y me pare. Antes de llegar a la puerta me voltee y gesticule "¿quién?" Bree encogió sus hombros y seguí caminando. Cuando llegue a la puerta casi me da un infarto por ver quien estaba ahí.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la misma vos aterciopelada de esta mañana

-Cullen ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?- pregunte asustada y mirando a todos lados. Esperaba que James no llegara.

-Bueno al parecer no pusiste atención en la clase de literatura, pues hay un proyecto en pareja y… bueno pues nos toco juntos. Iba a preguntarte que cuando podíamos juntarnos para hacerlo pero ya te habías ido. Y pues le pregunte a la señora Cope, la recepcionista y me dio tu dirección.- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Juro que matare a la señora Cope por haberle dado mi dirección a Cullen. Y ahora qué? Como rayos vamos a hacer ese maldito trabajo? Estaba pensando en cómo resolver esto hasta que escuche la voz de Bree.

–Bella, ¿no me vas a presentar tu amigo?-

* * *

**OOHH! jajaja les gusto? lo odiaron? les encanto? esta para vomitar? REVIEWEN! jajajaja chicas chicas este esta mas larguito no? jejeje bueno, muchas han tenido dudas acerca de la edad de Bree y blah blah blah pero chicas REEELAAAX! todo se resolvera con el tiempo! ^^ ya iran viendo sean pacientes! jaajjaa bueno las dejo ya ire escribiendo el siguiente CAP! espero que les haya gustado las quierooo**

**Bessoss y abrazosss!**

**BS19 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**Chicas! este capitulo tiene una canion recomendada es la de "Hurt" de Christina Aguilera. cuando dia AHORA la ponen mientras carguenla en Youtube si quieren (: Espero que les guste y pues en este cap se explica mas los sentimientos de Bree espero que les guste! (:**

* * *

BREEPOV

Oh! Por favor que este chico quiera a mi hermana Dios! Es PERFECTO! Es guapo, se ve que tiene dinero-por el auto que tiene- es caballeroso, justo lo que Bella se merece! Pero al parecer a Bella no le agrada mucho, tendré que hablar con ella, MUY seriamente. Desde que padre la golpea ya no quiere confiar en nadie que no sea yo. Para mí eso está muy mal no debería de pensar así. Pero bueno no me hace mucho caso. Soy una niña muy pequeña y se supone que a mi edad todo lo que me debe importar son las barbies osos de peluches y cosas de una niña de cuatro. Pero desde que tenía 2 yo me daba cuenta de las cosas que padre le hacía a bella. Eso no me gustaba nada pero ella siempre me alejaba cuando padre se enfadaba. Aprendí mucho en los dos años que vi eso antes como casi no podía hablar no podía hacer mucho pero si pensaba cosas y podía moverme. Agh! Odiaba recordar esos momentos claro como bella evitaba todo eso y me ponía a imaginar otras cosas. Eso era bueno pero ñe! Ya no importa eso, ahora solo importa que el chico guapo y despeinado este con Bella, aww! Pero si fue tan lindo cuando toco a la puerta!

-Hola, buenas noches se encuentra Bella.- dijo aquel chico guapo alto despeinado y de ojos verdes Dios así o más SEXY -como dice bella-

-Hola, sip esta ahí adentro quieres que le llame?- pregunte parándome de puntitas. ¡Es muy divertido!

-Si, por favor. Y usted ¿quién es señorita?- pregunto poniéndose a mi altura. Wow! Al fin alguien que acepta que ya no soy bebe.

-Bree, señorito.- dije sonriendo- él se rio y proseguí.- voy a llamarle a Bella ¿está bien? – el asintió y entre. Cuando llegue a la cocina Bella se estaba riendo.

-Am… Bella afuera hay un chico guapo buscándote.-dije guiñándole un ojo. Me encantaba molestar a Bella con los chicos, pero este iba enserio, quiero que se casen ¡YA! Ella me miro extrañada y se paro. Estaba por llegar a la puerta y antes de llegar se volteo

-¿Quién?- gesticulo, realmente no sabía quién era así que me encogí de hombros y ella siguió caminando. La seguí para ver quién era aquel chico tan apuesto. Bella estaba usando la puerta como si fuera escudo y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro. En serio no me creía que tuviera miedo de que padre llegara. El siempre se iba y no regresaba hasta tarde no había de que preocuparnos.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados

-Cullen ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?- Bella sonaba molesta pero ¿Por qué? Digo es algo tonto que no quiera hablar con ese niño tan SEXY. Me confunde mucho bella porque dice que no quiere a nadie como pareja, pero cada vez que ve la televisión y sale algún chico guapo y caballeroso suspira. Es un… poquito rara.

-Bueno al parecer no pusiste atención en la clase de literatura, pues hay un proyecto en pareja y… bueno pues nos toco juntos. Iba a preguntarte que cuando podíamos juntarnos para hacerlo pero ya te habías ido. Y pues le pregunte a la señora Cope, la recepcionista y me dio tu dirección.-dijo él, baya un proyecto esto podría ser bueno así pasarían mas tiempo juntos y se enamorarían y se casarían y tendrían hijos y… ¡OH DIOS! ¡Seria tía! ¡Una estupenda tía! Ok tal vez fui un poco lejos pero bueno es un comienzo ¿no? Pero Bella no sonaba con muchas ganas de dejarlo entrar o siquiera que le explicara de que se trataba el proyecto. Tendría que intervenir Bella no puede desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Bella, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- dije asomándome por el hoyo que quedaba. Bella se volteo a mirarme y me hizo cara de "Bree ahora no" la ignore y seguí esperando.

-Am… este, Bree él es Edward Cullen, Cullen ella es…-

-Bree.- Edward termino la frase.- Se presento al abrir la puerta, solo que yo no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme. Ahora se dirigía a mi Bella se quito de en medio y me tendió su mano.

-Un gusto Bree.- le di mi mano y sacudió ambas.

-El gusto es mío Edward.- dije haciendo énfasis en su nombre. El me sonrió y seguí.

-Bella no lo vas a dejar pasar.- le susurre lo más bajito que pude, Bella me miro y con derrota asintió.

-Am… bueno em… Cullen, ¿te gustaría pasar a discutir del proyecto?- ¿Cullen? ¿Por qué rayos se refiere a el por su apellido? ¡Bella siempre hace eso con la gente que no le agrada! ¿Cómo rayos no le agrada este tipo?

-E… si gracias y, llámame Edward, Cullen suena muy… raro.- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Este… si pasa Edward.- Bella se veía irritada. Tengo que hablar con ella, ¡más vale que no arruine esta única oportunidad! Edward pasó y llegamos a la sala. A Bella obviamente le caía mal este tipo y va a ser MUY grosera con él, la conozco.

-Bueno Edward, siéntate esta es tu casa, si nos permites necesito cubrir una pequeña herida de Bella.- tome a Bella de la mano sin esperar la respuesta de Edward y me la lleve a la cocina. Cuando entramos cerré la puerta y la encare. Se veía confundida pero yo estaba aun mas.

-Bella, ¿Qué se supone que tiene de malo Edward?- ella aun me veía extrañada

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Bree?-

-Bella ¡Es una súper oportunidad! Dime que no la vas a desperdiciar mira, Edward es guapo, caballeroso, Sexy, -rodo los ojos- tiene dinero, y ¡parece que tiene interés en ti!-

-Bree, en primera baja la voz Edward está ahí afuera.-no me había percatado de cómo había dejado de hablar y me había puesto a gritar.-Edward si es todo lo que dijiste, pero no está interesado en mi ¿ok? Además el es un chico popular y yo soy la chica rara de la mochila naranja ¿lo recuerdas? Además ¿Qué oportunidad?- lo que Bella decía no tenía sentido pero no podíamos hacer esperar más a Edward teníamos que hablar de esto mas tarde.

-Oh, vamos ¡todo eso es una tontería! Pero no quiero hacer esperar a tu visita solo se respetuosa Bella y luego hablaremos de esto ¿sí?- Vaya en serio parezco una mamá. Que orgullosa estoy. Ella asintió y salió de la cocina. Yo me quede ahí, tenía hambre así que decidí tomar un plato y servirme cereal. Lo saque del lugar escondido-porque a padre no le gusta que compremos cereal, dice que es perdida de dinero.- y me lo serví. Devore mis Froot Loops y me puse a jugar con los aritos de colores. Por eso amaba ese cereal es taaaan delicioso y divertido. En fin hice como seis figuras. Una flor, un corazón, una casita, un pez, una estrella y una mariposa, claro después me las comí. Ya estaba cansada de estar en la cocina así que decidí salir. Recogí mi mesa limpie mis platos y me fui. Edward aun estaba ahí. Estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para algo. Yo creo que para el proyecto, no quería interrumpirlos así que subí sin hacer ruido. Me fui directo a la habitación de Bella que era la única que tenia vista para el frente y me asome. Examine detenidamente el auto de Edward. Era un hermoso y brillante volvo, bueno eso decía en la parte de atrás. Me senté en la cama de Bella y me puse a idear un discurso para ella. Para que no fuera tonto y estuviera con él. Es que en serio quiero que estén juntos, se ven taaan lindos. Me los imagino tomados de la mano caminando por el parque… ¡aww! Hay Bella en serio que está mal. Estaba tan metida en las citas imaginarias de Bella y Edward que no me di cuenta de cuando Bella entro.

*AHORA*

-Bree, ahora si ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?- me la pensé dos veces.

-Am… bueno solo quiero decir que… ¡Quiero que te cases con Edward! Oh Dios, ¿tienes una idea de cuan lindos se ven juntos? ¿No verdad? Y no me vengas con "el es popular Bree, yo solo soy una chica aislada con mochila naranja." –Dije imitando su voz.- Bella se rio de mi y suspiro.

-Bree, en primera Edward y yo NO nos vamos a casar, en segunda si, el es popular y yo no…-

-Pero, Bella ¿eso que tiene que ver?- la interrumpí.

-Mucho Bree, mucho. Hay muchas chicas hermosas y lindas que el podría querer.-

-Si, como tú.- insistí. Oh, Bella en serio o es ciega o es tonta.

-Bree, no, no y no. No soy hermosa, no me quiere, y no nos vemos lindos juntos.-

-Pero Bella, este proyecto ¡es una súper oportunidad! Mira, se pueden hacer amigos, luego mejores amigos, luego novios, luego esposos, y luego… ¡VAN A TENER BEBES! Oh, ¡imagínate eso! ¿no sería genial?- Bella hizo una mueca suspiro y luego empezó a hablar.

-Bree… tu ¿sabes porque soy aislada?-sacudí mi cabeza y prosiguió- Bueno, soy así porque Bree, nadie puede entrar realmente en nuestras vidas. Imagínate que un día llegue Edward como mi amigo y James este aquí ¿Qué crees que pasaría?

-Lo lastimaría.- dije con voz apagada, Bella tenia razón.

-Exacto, y no queremos que nadie más salga herido ¿verdad?- volví a sacudir mi cabeza- es por eso que soy tan aislada Bree, no puedo dejar que alguien se entere de esto. James podría matarnos incluso si alguien se entera, lamento tener que decírtelo ahora pequeña pero tienes que saber. ¿Por qué crees que te he pedido que no le digas a nadie?- Oh, así que por eso no me dejaba decirle a nadie… esto es malo, muuy malo.- Por eso bebe, no puedo dejar que Edward sea mi amigo, por eso no puedo dejar que después de este proyecto vuelva aquí. ¿Entiendes?- asentí y se me escapo una lágrima. Muges lagrimas traicioneras. No lloraba de tristeza sino de coraje. Por culpa de padre nunca podríamos tener una vida normal, por su culpa yo no conocía a mi mama, por su culpa no podre invitar a mis amigos a jugar. Todo por su culpa.

-Oh, bebe no llores.-

-Bella, ¿Cómo no voy a llorar? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que padre nos está haciendo? Además de que te golpea nunca podremos hacer nada, eso no es justo Bella. ¡No podre invitar a Diego! ¡Nunca! Esto siempre va a ser lo mismo Bella. Todo esto es su culpa. ¡Él se llevo a mi mami! Bella ¡no conozco a mami! Por su culpa, ¡el me separo de ella! ¡Él se la llevo de viaje! Y eso no es justo, ¡no lo es! - ahora si me llenaba la tristeza. Ese era un tema del que no podía hablar son llorar. Mi rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, no podía soportar el dolor que se juntaba en mi corazón cada vez que hablábamos de mamá. Como me gustaría que ella estuviera todos esos diez de mayo, que me felicite en mis cumpleaños, que me de besos en las mañanas, incluso que me regañara cuando me portaba mal. Mis compañeras, todas tienen a su mami, pero yo no. Ella está lejos de mí, y no lo podía soportar. ¿Qué pasara los demás años? Apenas tengo cuatro y no soporto que no este. Me lastima mucho, mucho que no esté aquí conmigo. Bella ha sido mi hermana y mama. La quiero muchísimo por eso, de verdad le agradezco que me cuide como una hermana e hija. Pero no es lo mismo. Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi mami. Levantarme todas las mañanas y lanzarme a sus brazos, llenar su hermoso rostro con besitos. Decirle la mucho que la quiero. Pero no puedo, por culpa de padre. Todo por su culpa.

-Bebe… lo siento tanto.- dijo Bella abrazándome. Y ahí me solté, nunca había llorado tanto. Llore todo lo que no cuando me sentí sola en los festivales, haciendo las cartas, en mis cumpleaños, en todos esos momentos que necesite de mama. Este era el momento para soltar todo eso que tenía guardado, ese llanto de mis 4 años extrañando a mi mami. Me la imagino con un hermoso cabello, rizado como el mío, su piel blanca como nosotras y unos grandes hermosos y cafés ojos como los de Bella, mis ojos azules los debí de haber sacado de padre, que desagradable. No sé cuanto llore debieron de haber sido horas ya que me quede dormida con Bella. Dormir con ella era muy cómodo, sentía el cariño que me hacia tanta falta, así pude descansar. Al despertar me decidí a no llorar mas, es tiempo de valorar lo que tengo y darme cuenta que todos estos años si he tenido una mama, y esa es mi querida hermana Bella.

* * *

**CHICAS! amenme, odienme, golpeenme, besenme jajajaa es broma (; si, asi se siente Bree... pobre bebe. espero que les aya gustado y ya voy en camino para el cuarto capitulo gracias a las que han estado al pendiente las quiero mil! REVIEWEN! en serio me inspiran! **

**las quiere**

**BS19**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

BPOV

Me pase toda la noche tratando de consolar a Bree, pobre de mi hermanita, ha estado tan sola estos años. Sé que yo he estado ahí cuando mama no, pero no es lo mismo. No creí que reclamara a mama ahora. Pensé que tal vez pasarían más años tal ve no sé. Pero no, ella saco todo lo que sentía, y me alegra que tenga la confianza de decírmelo pero me siento muy mal por ella. Claro que no le dije que James mato a mama, le invente una historia de que se la llevo a un viaje y que no volverá jamás. Ella tiene la esperanza de encontrarla algún día. Yo solo sonrió cuando habla de los planes de búsqueda. Después le diré la verdad, aun es muy pequeña. Toda la noche se la paso murmurando cosas como "mami te extraño" o "mami ¿Dónde estás?" no pude dormir esa noche, tenía que estar al pendiente de Bree. Me puse a pensar cuando le diría la verdad, como reaccionaria, que diría, si se enojaría. Cosas así. Mire mi reloj de mesita y ya eran las seis cuarenta. No sabía si despertar a Bree, no creo que sea buena idea que vaya a la escuela después de una noche como la de ayer.

-Bree, bebe despierta.- dije sacudiéndola levemente.

-Hm… ¿Qué paso Bells?- murmuro tallándose sus ojitos.

-Es tarde Bree son las… seis cuarenta y tres pero si quieres puedes quedarte puedo faltar a la escuela.-

-¡No! De ninguna manera faltare, y menos tu, tienes que estar con Edward para el proyecto, me voy a cambiar, tu también, ¡apresúrate Bella!- dijo corriendo a su habitación, hay esta pequeña siempre taaan emocionada.

-Está bien Baby-Bree, me apurare.-

-¡Hey!- grito. Rápido me levante y me cambie. Unos jeans, una blusa blanca, mis converse y mi chamarra azul preferida. Decidí dejar mi cabello suelto, solo me puse una diadema negra, no me gustaba dejar mi cabello suelto pero no tenía ganas de hacerme algún peinado. Busque mi libro de dibujo-si, también dibujo-y mi pequeño MP3-un regalo secreto de mama-y los metí a mi mochila. Cuando estuve lista baje, Bree ya estaba desayunando y me había puesto un plato de cereal en la mesa con cereal en el. Me senté a comerlo y hable.

-Y... bueno, se puede saber ¿por qué tanta urgencia en ir a la escuela?- pregunte acercándome a ella como si fuera a contarme un secreto. Bree rodo sus ojos diciendo

-Bueno, yo quiero jugar con Diego y enseñarle un dibujo que hice, y tú tienes un proyecto que hacer con Edward.- me guiño un ojo y recordé el proyecto se me había olvidado por completo y recordé que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo.

*Flashback*

Salí de la cocina caminando a la sala Edward estaba mirando todo a su alrededor. Cuando llegue me senté en el sillón y el dijo

-Linda sala, ¿tú la decoraste?- si, linda sala solo que no la usamos porque nuestro querido padre golpeador se la pasa ahí.

-Am… si, gracias. De acuerdo ¿de qué se trata este proyecto?- pregunte mirándolo

-Cierto, bueno resulta que tenemos que hacer una mini novela, tenemos tres meses para terminarla.- dijo sonriente. Oh genial, tres meses con Cullen que bien ¿no? Lo de la novela es fácil, total estoy a punto de terminar una. Solo convenceré a Cullen- oh, no lo siento "Edward"- que me dejara hacer el trabajo y ya, sería fácil. Siempre hago eso cuando tengo algún trabajo en equipo y claro, los demás aceptan.

-Oh, una novela… que bien. ¿Qué te parece si me das una idea y yo la escribo? No te preocupes yo lo hare y pondré tu nombre en él, no hay de qué preocuparse.- apenas termine de decir esto y el habló.

-No, claro que no eso está mal Bella, te puedo llamar así ¿no? Tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos para eso son las parejas para ayudarse en el trabajo. Además es mucho trabajo no podrías tu sola.-

-Por favor Edward estoy por terminar una novela. ¿Cómo no voy a poder escribir una pequeña historia?- Su boca y ojos se abrieron como platos, se quedo callado por unos segundos y después dijo.

-Así que eso es el cuaderno, Dios mío Bella ¡eres una escritora! Pero ¿a mano? ¿Por qué no lo haces en computadora?- Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque… ¡NO TENGO UNA! Bueno Cullen no tenía la culpa de que James sea un loco psicópata y que no me de lujos como ese.

-Bueno, em… lo que pasa es que no tengo una.- dije bajito inmediatamente me ruborice y espere a que se burlara de mi. Claro cualquiera haría eso ¿Quién rayos no tiene una computadora? Pero no lo hizo estaba en silencio. Lo mire y estaba serio.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no tienes una computadora? Eso es algo esencial, algo que todos deben tener.- el rostro de Edward era más serio de lo normal. Pero solo era una computadora. ¿Qué tiene de malo no tener una?

-Am… no lo sé no he podido comprar una, pero no es nada solo es una computadora.- el asintió y se quedo pensando. Unos segundos después su sonrisa volvió y dijo.

-Bueno, tienes razón pero ya que no tienes una computadora aquí tendrás que ir a mi casa para que hagamos el trabajo.- oh, así que eso es lo que lo hace sonreír. Pero ¿Qué tiene de bueno que la chica rara de la mochila naranja vaya a su casa? Además es una pésima idea o estoy encadenada a este lugar. Si James se entera de que me fui a la casa de Edward ¡me mata!

O peor aun… como cuando tenía trece… ¡agh! Olvida eso no, ¡de ninguna manera! Yo no saldré de aquí.

-Am… no, no puedo salir de aquí tengo que cuidar de Bree, no puedo dejarla aquí sola.- eso era verdad, no tenia porque darle detalles del porque no podía salir de mi casa.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes puedes traerla con nosotras yo…-

-No, Edward no podre ir a tu casa lo siento.- lo interrumpí.

-Bueno, si no puedes yo podría venir aquí tu solo dime los días y las horas y estaré aquí.- no estaba muy segura de su idea no podría arriesgarme así, pero si no lo hacía reprobaría literatura. Y eso definitivamente no va a pasar. A ver, si James no llega hasta las seis. Tal vez Edward podría venir e irse antes de esa hora.

-Hm… está bien, por mi está bien cualquier día tu dime, y la hora ¿te parece de tres a cinco y media?

-Claro, ¡eso está perfecto! Em… bueno yo puedo todos los días si quieres… puede ser semanal, o si no pueden ser 3 días no sé como tú quieras.- bueno si es semanal de acabaría más rápido ¿no? Y él dijo que podía así que eso está bien.

-Am… si semanal está bien, entonces ya quedamos ¿lo del tema lo discutimos mañana?- pregunte

-Sí, claro entonces hasta mañana.- se levanto del sillón y lo seguí. Abrí la puerta y me gire a mirarlo. Pero él no estaba ahí. Me voltee a buscarlo y estaba ahí afuera de la casa. ¿Cómo rayos había hecho eso?

-Buenas noches Bella, cuídate mucho nos vemos mañana.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Camino a su carro y se fue. Me quede como idiota tocando mi mejilla como por 20 minutos. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Es solo Cullen ni que fuera Robert el protagonista de mi libro. – el cual es lindo, caballeroso, guapo.- en fin cerré la puerta y subí.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Me olvide por completo de que estaba hablando con Bree. Así que decidí despejar mi mente de eso con una broma.

-Am… si, este así que Diego cuanto afecto le tienes eh.- dije molestándole

-Oh, vamos Bella, el es solo un amigo, amigo.- dijo alargando el sonido de la "o"

-Aja, si como no.- ya había terminado mi cereal y Bree también tome los dos platos y los lave.

-Siii! Bella ¡solo es un amigo! Agh! Me enojas.- me encantaba cuando Bree se enojaba se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía roja del coraje. Se ve tan chistosa.

-Oh, bueno está bien, vamos deje de enrojecerse si lávese esos dientes señorita que vamos tarde.- Bree de nuevo se puso roja pero de pena e hizo lo que le ordene. Mientras yo recogía la mesa y escondía el cereal. Ayer habían sobrado enchiladas así que hice una nota que decía

_James las enchiladas están en el refrigerador solo ponlas en el microondas por 30 segundos y estarán listas, ya nos fuimos a la escuela cuando vuelvas estará la cena_

_Bella_

Cuando termine Bree ya estaba con su mochila en los hombros.

-Vamos Bells, o el ogro se despertara.- susurro. Me reí bajito y le hice caso. Me lave los dientes rápidamente y salimos de ahí. El camino a la escuela fue silencioso. Casi nunca era así Bree normalmente se la pasaba platicando. Pero esta vez no ¿Qué le pasaría? Llegamos al fin y Bree abrió la puerta.

-Bueno Bella, me voy salúdame a Edward y lígatelo.- me guiño un ojo. Le dedique una mirada asesina y se rio.

-Es broma, solo salúdamelo y cuídate recuerda Nancy me cuida.-

-Está bien, tu salúdame a tu novio Diego.- dije riendo Bree azoto la puerta riendo también y se fue. La escuela no estaba tan lejos del Kínder de Bree así que no me tarde tanto en llegar. Cuando llegue era muy temprano. Casi no había carros en el estacionamiento. Solo había un jeep, un BMW rojo, un porsche amarillo y un volvo. Me estacione lejos de ellos y me quede ahí. Sin hacer nada. El estacionamiento se lleno en 20 minutos y decidí que era hora de salir. Iba caminando para la entrada hasta que escuche una muy conocida y aterciopelada voz.

-¡Bella!- lo ignore, hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado apresure el paso y al fin llegue. Me dirigí a mi primera clase "Historia" Oh, genial odiaba esa materia y más a la maestra nunca me cayó bien. El salón estaba solo gracias a Dios, no me agradaba que alguien estuviera solo junto a mi observándome, es incomodo. Me senté en mi banca y me gire para ver si alguien venia. Nadie, que bien, saque de mi mochila mi cuaderno de dibujo y mis lápices. Cuando dibujo es raro, ya que ni se que dibujo hasta que lo termino y lo hago sin pensar, lo disfruto demasiado aunque no está consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Es más o menos como cuando escribo, un mundo diferente.

-Wow Bella, cada vez me sorprendes mas ¿también dibujas?- oh genial esa aterciopelada voz de siempre. Me gire a mirarlo y su vista estaba clavada en el dibujo. No había hecho mucho, solo eran unas líneas y círculos.

-Am… sí creo pero no es nada. No lo hago tan bien.-

-Oh, vamos Bella no seas modesta, eso se ve algo profesional.- dijo señalando mi "dibujo." Detestaba que me dijeran modesta, yo sé que es lo que hago bien y lo que no. Y no dibujo tan bien como para que se sorprendan de esa manera. Es solo un dibujo.

-No soy modesta Cullen, es solo un dibujo que cualquiera pudiera hacer no es nada fantástico ni fuera de lo normal.- dije irritada,

-Bueno yo no lo veo de la misma manera que tu, para mí es un dibujo demasiado bueno. Y ya quedamos con eso de Cullen, solo llámame Edward.- rodé mis ojos y lo ignore. Para ese entonces el salón ya estaba lleno y se había llenado de ruido y gritos de los alocados alumnos. Por eso detestaba tanto llegar tarde, una persona no se puede concentrar con tanto ruido. Y ¡es frustrante! La maestra entro y ni me importo, desde que me puso un seis por que mi letra estaba muy fea en su trabajo me cae mal. No me importa su clase, solo estudio los temas que nos da para el examen y apruebo. Ni puse atención, volví a mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujar. La clase estaba por terminar faltaban 10 minutos y yo ya había terminado mi dibujo. Satisfecha mire mi dibujo y me sorprendí al ver que había dibujado. Cullen estaba ilustrado en mi hermoso cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Qué demonios?- grite, toda la clase se silencio y la muestra se acerco a mí. Rápidamente cambie de pagina del dibujo y la puse en donde había dibujado un lobo. Cuando llego a mi lugar me miro enfadada y dijo

-Señorita Swan, ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?- se acerco aun mas y tomo mi cuaderno.

-Oh, muy interesante, alumnos tenemos una artista en el salón.- dijo mostrando mi dibujo a todos- pero desafortunadamente esta no es la clase de arte y le tengo que retirar el cuaderno.- si antes me odiaba a esta maestra ahora la odio mas. Por haber enseñado mi dibujo a la clase entera y por haberme quitado mi cuaderno. Todos murmuraban y me miraban. Es tan incomodo, tantos años siendo invisible-como debe ser- y una tonta maestra llega y lo arruina. De verdad que odio a esta maestra. El timbre sonó y todos empezaron a salir. Me quede ahí sentada y sentí lagrimas juntarse en mis ojos del coraje. Me levante y fui a el escritorio de la maestra. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, estaba aun ahí terminando de recoger sus cosas.

-Maestra, ¿podría devolverme mi cuaderno? Por favor, le hare un trabajo no lo sé pero por favor.- prácticamente le estaba rogando ¡no podía llevarse mi cuaderno! Y menos cuando Cullen está en el.

-Lo siento señorita Swan, usted estaba distraída en mi clase, aténgase a las consecuencias, se lo devolveré en una semana.- dijo y se fue.

-Idiota.- estaba tan enojada que ni ganas me dieron de escribir. Las demás clases fueron normales, puse atención ya que no tenia de otra. Raramente tenía buenas calificaciones nunca pongo atención a ni nada por el estilo. La siguiente clase era literatura. Oh genial, no estaba de humor para aguantar a Cullen, pero no hay de otra. Fui a mi casillero a recoger mis cosas y me sorprendí al ver a Cullen recargado en el.

-Hey Bella, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- pregunto quitándose de mi casillero.

-Am… bien, gracias ¿y el tuyo?-

-Bien, es una lástima lo de historia ¿no? Que mal plan de la maestra.- se acerco a mí y di un paso para atrás.

-Si… es una idiota.- me enojaba recordar eso. Maldita maestra quita cuadernos.

-Sí, bueno que bueno que existo.- dijo tendiéndome un cuaderno. Tenía el mismo dibujo de portada que el mío –claro hecho por mí- y en pequeño tenía mi nombre.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Edward ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- dije abrazando mi cuaderno de dibujo.

-Bueno, digamos que la maestra me tiene cierto afecto.- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. No sé porque pero de repente estaba en los brazos de Edward ¿lo abrace? ¿Yo? No me importa el me devolvió mi cuaderno.

-Muchas gracias Edward.- susurre a su oído

-De nada Bella, cuando quieras.- me devolvió el abrazo. Me solté de su agarre y dije

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a clase ¿no?- el asintió a ambos caminamos a clase. Yo estaba que si moría de la felicidad. No porque el chico más popular de la escuela me acompañara a mi clase. Si no porque mi cuaderno estaba de vuelta. Eso era lo que más me importaba. Cuando llegamos todos nos miraban, la verdad ni me importo nada podría arruinarme la felicidad. Edward se sentó a un lado mío y esperamos a que la señora Grevson llegara. Yo me puse a dibujar y no me di cuenta de cuando la maestra entro.

-Bella, no creo que quieras que te quiten "el castigado y rescatado" ¿verdad?- dijo acercándose a mi banca.

-El ¿Qué?

-Sí, tu cuaderno que fue castigado y rescatado por mi.- me sonrió y yo me reí, que lindo apodo.

-Cierto, gracias.- guarde mi cuaderno y la Sra. Grevson comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, ya tienen su parejas y la fecha de entrega el día de hoy discutirán el tema, por favor junten sus bancas y a trabajar.- dijo aplaudiendo. A veces me parecía muy infantil, pero aun así era mi maestra favorita. Y su clase también. Me levante de mi lugar para mover mi banca junto a la de Edward pero cuando estaba de pie mi banca ya estaba del otro lado. Edward es algo raro, ¿Qué no sabe quién soy? ¡La chica rara! Nadie hace cosas lindas por la chica rara. Algo se trae entre manos y no dejare que entre más. Aunque haya sido el héroe de mi cuaderno. Después de este proyecto será como si no lo hubiera conocido.

-Vamos Bella, tenemos que hacer el trabajo.- dijo palmeando mi banca. Me senté y lo mire.

-Bueno, veamos ¿de qué podrá ser nuestra novela?- yo realmente no tenía idea de que hacerlo estaba tan centrada en mi historia de vampiros y humanos enamorados que ni en cuenta de lo demás. Dejare que el elija.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ideas ¿tú que tienes?- se quedo pensando por unos cuantos minutos y después dijo

-Bueno, yo tenía la idea de una chica que fuera golpeada por su padre, ese tema me intereso desde que leí un libro sobre eso. Y siempre he querido escribir algo asi, solo que soy muy flojo para terminarlo y bueno resulta que ahora si podre porque una gran futura escritora me ayudara.- cada palabra que hiba aumentando a su frase me ponía mas palida. Yo no podía hacer una novela sobre eso, si James se entera que estoy haciendo una novela sobre eso me golpeara hasta la muerte. Pero yo no tenia fuerzas para decir que no e involuntariamente empecé a asientir. Tal vez en mi interior quería desahogarme de esa manera.

-Ok, entonces ese será el tema, espera Bella ¿estás bien? ¡Estás muy palida!- yo seguía en shock no dije nada mas y de repente sentí mi cuerpo caer a el piso. No veía nada más que negro. Pero después vi a James enojado mirándome con furia. Conocía ese rostro me va a golpear. Se acerco a mí y levanto su mano y por primera vez suplique.

-No, porfavor ¡no!- me levante de golpe y ya no estaba en el salón. Este era un cuarto blanco por completo había estantes con medicinas y yo estaba acostada. Me dolia la cabeza, intente levantarme pero alguien me lo impido.

-Bella, tienes que descansar te desmallaste, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Edward volviéndome a recostar. Cerre mis ojos y hable.

-me duele mi cabeza, pero nada mas. ¿Qué paso?- estaba tan confundida.

-Bueno, estábamos discutiendo el tema de nuestra novela y te pusiste palida y luego te desmayaste. Tuve que traerte cargando hasta aquí.- dijo con algo de preocupación en la voz. Oh, ahora recuero, esperen… ¿Qué me trajo cargando hasta aquí? Oh que bien ¿no?

-Oh… esta bien.- abri los ojos ahora Edward estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Cuanta Belleza.- escuche, tal vez fue mi imaginación no estoy tan segura de haber escuchado eso, tal vez ya me volvi loca, no lo se. Movi mi rostro a un lado cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo seguiste?- era la enfermera conocía muy bien su voz, venia aquí muy seguido.

-Bien, stephie gracias, ¿crees que ya pueda volver a mis clases?- ya no quería estar aquí, el blanco me cegaba.

-No Bella, de ninguna manera - ¿Qué?- te irás a tu casa y como no estas en condiciones para manejar Edward se ofreció para llevarte.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Ok si quieren me quedo aquí. ¿Cómo es que me va a llevar? ¡No! ¿Qué tal que James esta ahí? ¿Y si algún vecino le dice? Definirivamente Edward no me puede llevar.

-Am… no, no es necesario yo puedo ir sola.- dije levantándome. Casi me caigo

-No Bella, yo te llevo.- dijo Edward ayudándome a caminar.- nisiquiera puedes caminar Bella, vamos. Normalemnte habría protestado y lo hubiera alejado, pero en serio que estaba mareada. Ambos caminamos al estacionamiento. Caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar a su auto. Esperen es el volvo de esta mañana. Oh genial mas cosas por descubrir.

-¡Hey! No, ¿Qué pasara con mi camioneta?-

-Tranquila, yo la llevare. Pero dejame llevarte a ti primero.- asentí y me subi a su auto. Le estaba confiando mi camioneta a Cullen ¿eso estará bien? Espere a que subiera y cuando estuvo adentro me puse a pensar ¿Qué pasara con Bree?

-Oye, no yo tengo que recoger a mi hermana.-

-No te preocupes por eso, iremos por ella ahora mismo, a ellos los dejaron salir temprano hoy. Crei que lo sabias.- Bree no me había dicho nada ¿o si? Ah, no importa con que este conmigo esta bien. Asentí y Edward arranco. Fuimos a el Kinder en el que Bree hiba. Me sorprendió que supiera donde era. Se estaciono en la puerta a esperarla. No tardaron mucho pues logre ver a Bree. Ella venia agarrada de la mano de un pequeño, esperen ese es Diego su amigo. Ambos corrieron al auto y se subieron.

-¡Hola Bella!- dijeron a coro.

-Bella, ¡Bella! ¿Sabías que Diego es Hermano de Edward?- dijo Bree.

Esperen ¿QUE?

* * *

**HELLO ELLO LADIES! gracias por estar al pendiente y leer! las amo mil! ya saben actualizo cada fin se semana pues ya ven la escundaria no me deja tanto tiempo libre.. ): pero bueno prometo no fallarles los fines! ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿les encanto? ¿los odiaron? REVIEWEN! las quiero muchooo! cuidense ladies! y ya viene mas Edward involucrado! ayjiji esto va a estar buenisimo! plis esten al pendiente y mil gracias por leer! 33**

**BS19 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO ELLO! LADIES! ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE BIEN! (: BUENO AQUI ESTA LO QUE TODAS ESPERABAMOS! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GRACIAS POR LEER, AHORA NO HAY CANCION... SORRY LUEGO HABRA ^^ BUENO LAS DEJO! **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

EPOV

Bella estaba en shock ¿Qué tenia de malo que Diego fuera mi hermano? A veces Bella me confunde demasiado. No entiendo porque se aísla tanto nunca había conocido a alguien tan aislado no debería, se ve que es una chica muy linda, bueno claro de eso cualquiera se da cuenta si no fuera así tendría a toda la escuela detrás de ella, incluyéndome. Y lo más raro de todo es que siempre esta como ida. De repente se pierde en algún lugar extraño pero se pierde y no vuelve hasta que llames su atención. En especial cuando escribe y dibuja. Hasta ahora es lo único que sé que hace. En realidad me gustaría saber más de Bella, que es lo que la mantiene tan fuera del mundo y porque no tiene amigos. Lo haría y por una simple razón porque me gusta Bella. Desde ese día que me piso. Vaya fuerza que tiene esta chica. Iba muy apurada o bueno eso parecía

*Flashback*

Iba caminando tranquilamente a mi clase de matemáticas. La maestra siempre llega tarde así que no tenia de que preocuparme. Además de que me tiene cierto afecto. En realidad la mayoría de las maestras, es raro que de repente se me insinúen ¿Qué creen? Que voy a salir con una señora de ¿Qué? 75 años. Es raro jazz y Emmett dicen que es una ventaja pero no es así! Es frustrante, Como sea jasper y Emmett son mis mejores amigos. Desde que somos pequeños nos conocemos. Bueno, iba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que alguien venia caminando hasta que sentí un dolor punzante en mi pie.

-Mierda.- susurre. Dolió como si me hubiera caído un piano encima.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! discúlpame no me dije soy una tonta.- dijo ella. Era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida. Era tan dulce y suave levante mi mirada para ver quién era l dueña de esa voz. Pero no veía nada más que una cabeza gacha.

-Está bien, no te preocupes no dolió tanto.- me reí para animarla. Ella seguía con su mirada pegada al piso pero segundos después levanto su mirada y me encontré con dos hermosos y achocolatados ojos. Esos ojos tan cálidos y hermosos nunca había visto a esta chica. Su rostro era serio y no transmitía nada más que preocupación y culpa. Me miro directamente a los ojos por un par de minutos y después volvió a mirar al suelo, asintió y se fue. ¿Quién es esta chica tan hermosa y misteriosa? Después de eso le pregunte a jasper si sabia quien era y me sorprendí que lo dijera con tanto desprecio

-Ah, si la chica rara de la mochila naranja… creo que se llama Isabella Swan, aunque he escuchado que le dice Bella.- dijo desinteresado, así que Bella ¿huh? de una forma u otra tenía que conocer a Bella. Y desde ese día me dedique a encontrar la manera de conocerla.

*fin flashback*

-Am… no, no sabía.- dijo bajito. Se veía confundida pero ¿Por qué?

-Pues bueno, ya sabes.- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y yo dije

-Bueno es hora de irnos.- arranque y nos fuimos de ahí. El camino fue raro, Bree y Diego no dejaban de platicar y jugar en la parte de atrás. El rostro de Bella era indescriptible miraba de un lado a otro como… asustada.

-Este… Bella ¿hoy nos juntaremos para lo del proyecto?- le pregunte algo inseguro. Bella me miro y se veía frustrada ahora. Oh vamos que ¿es bipolar? En serio que Bella me confunde pero ¡demasiado! Luego de un par de minutos se calmo y dijo

-Em… yo creo que…-

-SIII!- se escucho una vocecita de atrás.- si, Bella tu y Edward hacen su proyecto y ¡Diego se puede quedar a jugar conmigo!- Me gire a ver a Bella pero estaba perdida de nuevo ida...

-Bella, ¿te parece bien?- pregunte agitándola un poco para llamar su atención.

-¡No me toques!-grito mirándome con furia y enojo. ¿Qué hice ahora? Todos se callaron y yo dirigí mi vista a la carretera.-

-Lo siento.- se veía avergonzada- Bree sabes que no podemos.- dijo mirando hacia atrás.

-Oh, vamos Bells tu sabes bien que siempre...-

-Todos los martes tenemos que ir a nuestra clase de guitarra.- ¿Bells? ¿Clases de guitarra? ¿Bella toca guitarra?

-Bella bien sabes que eso ni importa, ¡ándale! ¡Ándale! Bella si no vas a reprobar literatura.- estas últimas palabras perecieron mágicas, en cuanto Bree termino de decir esto Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza y dijo

-Está bien, pero en el mismo horario.- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mí e involuntariamente sonreí

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.- acelere sin pensarlo y sin saber donde vivía Bella. Gracias a Dios mientras avanzaba ella me iba indicando por dónde ir. Llegamos y me baje primero para abrirle la puerta a Bella, pero cuando llegue ella ya estaba afuera. Qué raro... normalmente cuando llevo a una chica no se mueve hasta que le abra la puerta. Claro, para mí no hay problema siempre me han enseñado a ser así. Les abrí la puerta a Bree y a Diego los cuales salieron disparados a la puerta.

-¡Vamos Bella! abre la puerta ¡ya!- grito Bree. Ambos estaban saltando de la emoción, recuerdo cuando hacia eso. Me reí y me gire a ver a Bella. Ella estaba mirando de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien. Como Bree había llamado su atención se volteo a mirarla y rápida y nerviosamente camino a la puerta la abrió de un tirón y los pequeños entraron corriendo y gritando. Camine lentamente hacia la puerta y no me espere que Bella hiciera eso

-Vamos Edward, ¡entra ya! ¡Corre!- estaba detrás de mi empujándome para entrar a la casa. lo dijo con tanto miedo y preocupación como si hubiera alguien que nos fuera a matar. hice lo que me dijo y cuando estuvimos dentro de la casa Bella cerró la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello y se recargo en ella casi sin poder respirar.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? te ves pálida.- Ella me miro y se enderezo, se acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y dijo

-Este... si, vamos a hacer la tarea ¿si?- camino a la sala y se sentó. La misma Hermosa sala de ayer. Un piso de madera muy hermoso acompañado de tres sillones color beige, en el centro estaba una mesa de madera la cual hacia juego con el piso, al igual que un pequeño mueble en el cual reposaba una lámpara del mismo color de la mesa. Y las paredes eran de un naranja muy tenue en verdad era hermosa la sala Bella sí que tenía un muy buen gusto. Estoy seguro de que se llevaría bien con Esme. Me senté a su lado y espere.

-Bien... entonces ¿cuál era el tema?- pregunto ya interesada.

-Am... Ah sí, estábamos hablando de mi idea de la chica que es golpeada por...-

-Sí, está bien eso.- me interrumpió. Asentí y proseguí

-A... ok entonces bueno hoy no traje mi laptop pero... podemos hacer un borrador.- Ella asintió lentamente y se quedo pensando. Mientras yo me levante para ir por mi mochila.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- se paro y me siguió

-Em... por mi mochila y por la tuya no quiero tener que quedarme con ella.- ella me miro suplicante y dijo

-Edward, por favor no salgas de la casa ¿sí? yo iré por ellas.- tendió su mano esperando mis llaves y sin pensarlo dos veces se las di. Nunca podría decirle que no, me siento como una estúpida enamorada chica de trece años.

-Si... Bella, está bien.- ni supe bien que hizo pues cuando volví a mi estado normal - y no el de idiota enamorado- ella ya estaba de vuelta con ambas mochilas. Me acerque a la puerta para ayudarla y le quite ambas.

-Déjame siquiera llevarlas ya que no me dejaste ir por ellas.- reclame. Ella se encogió de hombros y nos volvimos a sentar en la sala. Bella saco un cuaderno, de hecho ya lo había visto es ese que contiene mil y un palabras, y el cual Bella no me quiso enseñar.

-¡OH! ese cuaderno yo lo conozco ¡es el que te vi ayer por la mañana!- ella asintió y dijo

-Sí, Edward este es el cuaderno que contiene mi novela ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella?- ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¡Cada cosa que hace esta chica me vuelve loco!

-Sí, lo recuerdo.-

-Pues qué bien, este cuaderno no se utilizara tendremos uno especial ¿te parece?- Asentí. vaya Bella sí que no se desvía del tema por mi estaba bien aunque no lo usaríamos mucho, ya que después de hoy siempre se usara mi laptop.- Este cuaderno tiene que ser solo nuestro Edward nadie lo puede ver hasta que sea la fecha de entrega del trabajo, no quiero que nadie copie nuestra mini-novela un día lo tendrás tu y otro yo así cada quienes escribirá una parte que se le ocurra y el otro la continuara.- amaba como empleaba el "nosotros" agh! basta en serio parezco adolecente enamorada. Pero bueno, esa idea es ¡increíble! ni en mil años se me hubiera ocurrido que bien es tener a Bella de pareja, además de que es la chica que me gusta.

-Sí, si Bella ¡es una estupenda idea!- no dijo más se giro y subió las escaleras ¿a donde iba? Bueno no podía seguirla, digo es su casa y es de mala educación si no me da permiso. Espere unos cinco minutos y aun no llegaba. Mire por primera vez en el día mi reloj y apenas eran las doce y media. Tendríamos mucho tiempo y mientras más tiempo mejor, así podre conocer mejor a Bella. Justo lo que quiero. Unos cuantos segundos después Bella bajo rápidamente las escaleras, asta sentí que se iba a caer. Llego y tenía dos lápices y un pequeño negro y discreto cuaderno.

-Bien, aquí esta y Edward este cuaderno tiene reglas ¿ok? regla numero uno: como ya dije, nadie pero absolutamente NADIE puede ver este cuaderno, regla numero dos: siempre vamos a escribir a lápiz, nada de pluma si te equivocas solo borras y ya nada de tachones ni mugrero, y regla numero tres: siempre tienes que intercambiar el cuaderno, nunca te lo puedes quedar dos días solo uno ¿entendiste?-

-Sí, jefa.- bromee, pero Bella no se rio. Solo asintió y se volvió a sentar

-Bien, entonces veamos lo principal, ya tenemos tema pero no personajes. ¿Cómo se llamaran nuestros personajes? ¿En donde se desarrollara la historia? - así comenzó a preguntar y anotar mil cosas. Nos tardamos mucho en ponernos de acuerdo para saber cómo se llamarían nuestros personajes, lo de saber donde sería nuestra historia, novela lo que sea fue fácil pues bien, decidimos que seria aquí en forks. Los detalles fueron los más difíciles, edades, características, relaciones entre los personajes que si son hermanos, amigos, primos, tíos, etc. pero en fin terminarnos en que Jane es una niña de 15 años golpeada por su padre Billy ella es salvada por un chico llamado Finn y viven en forks. Jane es una delgada pequeña rubia chica de ojos verdes. Finn es un alto bien formado chico y al igual que Jane es rubio pero de ojo azul y tiene la misma edad que Jane. En cambio Billy es un hombre que se ve que ya es grande -pero no tanto- el es de cabello negro y es distinguido por su bigote. el cual es intimidante cuando se enoja. En fin terminamos de hacer eso y comenzamos con el primer capitulo

-Bueno, son las cuatro aun tenemos tiempo.- dijo Bella, me comenzaba a tomar confianza aunque bueno, tal vez solo es así cuando escribe... nota mental: Bella se tranquiliza cuando escribe. Es agradable cuando Bella es así, no es cerrada se abre por completo y puedes hablar bien, y normalmente con ella. Aunque que yo sepa nunca habla con nadie, y es algo que no entiendo ya que ella es una compañía muy buena. Es divertida, chistosa, y sobre todo hermosa.

-Si... bien, ¿cómo lo haremos?-

-Bueno, es fácil primero escribiré un par de párrafos y me darás tu opinión y así tu harás lo mismo.- asentí y comenzamos Bella empezó con unas palabras muy hermosas y lastimosas a la vez: _No importa cuán miserable peligrosa y terrible sea tu vida, no hay nada que hacer más que disfrutar de lo que te toco, todo tiene una razón, pronto lo entenderás y una recompensa todo lo malo siempre sale algo bueno._

Bella realmente sabe escribir pues después de esas palabras escribió mas de un par de párrafos ya tenía un capitulo y medio completo, y era perfecto lo leí y no lo podía creer era una obra que te hacia caer. Después cuando mi turno toco no súper ni que hacer, Bella me ayudo mucho y como ella dijo pude soltarme y meterme en el mundo del escribir. Es genial ¡en serio! es como sacar todo lo que tienes por dentro. En fin terminamos platicando y bromeando después hicimos la tarea la cual no era mucha. Más tarde nos dio hambre y Bella se fue a preparar unos sándwiches yo me quede en la sala y examine todo detenidamente y me sorprendí al encontrar una foto tirada en el piso. Era de una mujer muy parecida a Bella debería ser su madre, la levante y espere a que volviera para preguntarle. Cuando volvió trataba de sostener cuatro platos y cuatro vasos me levante inmediatamente y le ayude.

-Dos son para Diego y para Bree.- dijo mirándome con agradecimiento

-Está bien, ¿te parece si se los llevamos?- pregunte, ni siquiera asintió dejo los dos primeros platos y vasos en la mesa y me ayudo con los que yo tenía. Me llevo a una puerta que estaba en la cocina -la cual era igual de impresionante que la sala- la cual conducía a un jardín hermoso lleno de flores y plantas, tenía un pasto verde y bien cortado hasta parecía de mentiras. Bree y Diego estaban acostados en el pasto sobre una manta mirando las nubes.

-Diego, Bree les trajimos un refrigerio.- dijo Bella llamando su atención. Ambos voltearon a ver lo que Bella y yo traíamos en las manos luego se miraron entre ellos y gritaron

-¡SANDWICHES!- tan emocionados como cuando llegaron corrieron hacia nosotros y poco y nos arrebatan los platos y los vasos con limonada. Agradecieron y volvieron a lo suyo ni nos volvieron a mirar estaban muy ocupados tratando de adivinar qué forma tenía una nube. Bella y yo volvimos a la sala y platicamos un rato mas. Después recordé la foto y decidí preguntarle.

-Oye Bella, ¿de quién es esta foto?- le mostré la foto y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- susurro con la cabeza gacha y quitándome la foto de las manos.

-Estaba tirada en el suelo pero dime ¿quién es?, claro si no quieres decirme no hay problema.- respetaría si no quería decirme quien era la señora. Pero al contrario ella suspiro y tomo aire parecía costarle mucho decirlo.

-Mi madre.- casi ni la escuche, pero cuando termino de decirlo lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Murió hace seis años, y no sabes cuanta falta me hace.- Su dolor me calaba hasta los huesos. No podía ver a Bella tan triste, tan angustiada. Temiendo hacer algo mal acerque mi mano a su mejilla y limpie una lágrima que acababa de caer.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, lo siento tanto...- No sé cómo pero de repente Bella estaba a un lado mío y abrazándome.

-Hay Edward, la extraño tanto, la extraño mucho.- le devolví el abrazo y trate de consolarla así nos quedamos unos veinte minutos. Bella llorando y yo consolándole, Bella realmente amaba a su madre y creo que perder a tu madre a los doce años no es nada lindo, perder a mama es algo terrible, pero es mas difícil a esa edad. Bella se quedo dormida en mis brazos y por mi estaba bien. Ya eran las cinco cuarenta nos habíamos pasado de la hora de trabajo pero a mí no me importaba Bella estaba en mi brazos eso es lo único que importaba. Pero Bree llego muy agitada.

-Edward, ¡ya es hora! tengo que despertar a Bella.- y rápidamente agito a Bella

-¡Bells! ¡Bells! despierta ¡AHORA!- creo que ese "ahora" tiene doble sentido pues ya que Bree lo dijo Bella se levanto de golpe miro el reloj y su cara cayo de la preocupación

-OH, Dios Edward ¡es tardísimo! lo siento pero vamos a salir ¿mañana nos juntamos de nuevo?- se veía muy apurada y preocupada y no quería causarle problemas así que comencé a guardar mis cosas y dije

-Sip, mañana a las tres ¿verdad?- ella asintió

-¿yo puedo venir?- pregunto Diego

-Claro que puedes ¡siempre puedes!- le contesto Bree. Ambas nos acompañaron a la puerta y ahí nos despedimos

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, cuídense gracias por venir.- dijo Bella

-Bye diego! Bye Edward!- nos grito Bree mientas salíamos de la casa estaba por subir a mi auto pero la voz de Bella me lo impidió.

-¡Edward!- me grito y cuando voltee ella estaba ahí detrás de mi. Me abrazo de nuevo y dijo

-Gracias, por ayudarme con lo de... mama-

-No hay problema Bella, cuando quieras.- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Bella!- grito Bree desesperada ¿porque tenían tanta prisa? Bella se soltó de mí y se fue. Después subí a mi auto y arranque. El camino fue normal Diego contándome lo que hizo con Bree y cosas así. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Estaba pensando en lo hermosa que es Bella, en su cálido abrazo y en lo mucho que me gusta y aunque suene algo rápido, no lo es llevo dos años y medio tratando de saber de Bella y hoy estoy completamente seguro de que Bella es la chica que quiero porque yo...

**La ****amo**.

* * *

**OOOH! ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿LES ENCANTA? ¿LO ODIAN? REVIEWEN! (: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO APOCO NO ES HERMOSO NUESTRO ED! 3 AWWWW LO AMO! ¿USTEDES NO? JEJE BUENO ASI PIENSA NUESTRO QUERIDO EDWARD 3 LAMENTO HABER ACTUALIZADO TAN TARDE PERO MI PADRE AUN NO VOLVIA Y SOLO EL TIENE WORD... BUENO UN ROLLO QUE NI AL CASO ¡GRAAAACIAS POR LEER! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MAAAAS INTENSO GIRLS! NO SE LO PIERDAN PORXIMO SABADO! REVIEWEN PLEASE! LAS QUIERO MUCHO A TOOODAS! **

**BESSOS Y ABRASSOSS! :***

**BS19 ¨)**


	6. AVISO

NOTA

Bueno chicas, como muchas ya me han pedido he considerado subir dos capitulos por semana como yo no tengo tanto tiempo ¿que les parece si subo cada miercoles y cada sabado? Claro este miercoles no ya que aun no lo tengo pero desde la proxima semana ¿ok? espero que asi esten mas pendientes ladies porque ¡me asustan! ¡me asusta que no reviewen! asi que chicas ya quedamos (: espero mas sus reviews y espero que les guste la nueva tecnica 3

Las quiero!

BS19


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

* * *

BPOV

-Bella ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Bree estaba muerta de el miedo. James estaba por llegar y no estaba ni recogida la casa ni la cena, yo estaba igual o peor de asustada que ella. Pero no porque James me fuera a golpear porque la cena no estaba lista si no porque estaba confundida ¿Qué había pasado con Edward? No recordaba nada más que me quede dormida en… sus brazos. Fue algo realmente extraño pero no podía hacer nada. El había tocado el tema de mama, algo que me hace caer literalmente. Por eso evitábamos tanto el tema. Para Bree y para mí era algo muy difícil de superar aunque bueno ella… bueno da igual. Bree se había puesto a recoger la sala y yo me puse a lavar los trastes. Barrí y recogí rápidamente. Cuando la casa se veía decente me puse a hacer la cena. No tenía ni idea de que hacer estaba muy distraída y aturdida. Hice lo primero que vi. Espagueti con carne, no me tarde mucho, ya que estaba acostumbrada Bree y yo casi siempre comemos eso. Cuando al fin estuvo lista la cena busque a Bree, la cual estaba levantando la cobija que había usado para recostarse con Diego. Entro a la casa y me dijo

-Bueno Bella, la casa ya esta lista todo está en su lugar solo falta que padre llegue.- estaba más calmada ahora. De verdad que le tenía miedo a James. Yo lo había superado ya estaba acostumbrada después de todo ¿Qué más me podía hacer? Todo ya lo había experimentado… ¡agh! De verdad algún día de estos saldré, saldré y seré libre junto con Bree.

-Está bien, gracias Bree.- seguía muy confundida por lo de Edward, ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento? ¡Maldito! Me confunde. Pero eso si definitivamente el no me gusta. Solo me pone… nerviosa, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste ¡definitivamente no! Es extraño... pero es solo porque... nunca había tenido un amigo, esperen ¿somos amigos? no, retiro lo dicho porque nunca había estado con alguien. Si justo por eso me pone nerviosa. Listo puedo estar tranquila. Después de todo eso subimos y ayude a Bree a hacer su tarea. No era gran cosa, solo tenía que hacer una plana de circulitos y líneas, y unas sumas. No nos tardamos mucho ya que Bree es una niña muy inteligente y ella ya sabía escribir. Ósea que esos circulitos y líneas eran tonterías para ella. Si, lo sé es muy pequeña para saber escribir pero James... el está loco, bueno como si tuviera que decirlo. Dice que ella ya debería de saber multiplicar ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Solo tiene cuatro años! Cuando terminamos su tarea nos pusimos a platicar.

-Así que tu y Edward ¿huh?- dijo Bree guardando sus cosas.

-Oh, vamos Bree, ya te lo explique solo es un compañero.- dije haciendo énfasis en compañero. Realmente eso es lo que es. Aunque me gustaría que... no, solo compañero SOLO compañero.

-Bella por favor ¿Que compañera se queda dormida en los brazos de su compañero?

-Bueno, tal vez una compañera que cae cada vez que mencionan a su mamá.- Bree se puso seria.

-Hablaron de... ¿mamá?- Asentí lentamente.

-¿Cómo llegaron a ese tema?- Pregunto secamente. La conocía bien trataba de no llorar. Bree es así, cuando hace un gran esfuerzo casi ni puede hablar.

-Bueno, el… encontró una foto de mama. La que siempre tengo en mi cuaderno, se me cayo y la vio me pregunto y yo…- ya no pude hablar más lagrimas de mis ojos cayeron. De verdad que extrañaba tanto a mama. Aunque James siempre la lastimaba ella era muy optimista. Siempre sonreía y siempre me hacia feliz. Antes no entendía la razón del porque era así, ¿Por qué no se quejaba? Cualquier persona lo haría. Pero ahora lo entiendo, porque yo tengo que ser así con Bree. Es por eso que admiro tanto a mama, porque siempre estuvo ahí frente a mí cuidándome. Como me gustaría ir a su tumba estar ahí con ella un rato, dejarle flores, contarle lo que está pasando. Pero claro no puedo si James se entera de que fui me mata ¡literalmente! Ese fue el final de la conversación Bree ya no dijo nada más, me abrazo y se fue. Me quede ahí pensando en cómo poder sacarnos a Bree y a mí de este infierno. Porque no faltaba mucho para que viera a mama de nuevo gracias a James, y yo no puedo dejar a Bree sola, definitivamente no. Aun no habíamos cenado. Ya eran las nueve y James aun no llegaba. Yo realmente no tenía hambre, pero tal vez Bree sí. Pero cuando entre a su cuarto ya estaba dormida, decidí dejarla e irme a dormir. Aunque sería peligroso ¿Qué tal que James llega a media noche y se enfada? Ay ya no importa, estoy cansada y me iré a dormir. Me dirigí al baño para cambiarme y cepillar mis dientes, me tarde más de lo usual estaba muy distraída. Cuando al fin después de unos 25 minutos salí, me fui directo a mi cuarto. Me tape y cerré mis ojos.

Estaba yo en un cuarto obscuro sola, al parecer estaba llena de sangre. Alguien me sostenía, pero no sabía a quién. De repente una resplandeciente luz apareció de la nada y mientras más se acercaba iba tomando forma. Me sorprendí al ver a Edward, estaba preocupado con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bella, Bella, ¿Estás bien? Por favor Bella, respóndeme dime que estas bien- no dejaban de caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué está pasando?- decía pero al parecer no me acuchaba solo lloraba y se lamentaba.

-No, Bella por favor quédate conmigo, no me dejes te necesito.- ¿De qué está hablando? De la nada Edward se fue alejando gritando

-Bella, ¡NO! ¡Quédate!- y ya no lo escuche más. Levante mi mirada y me encontré con el rostro de mamá.

-Ya paso Bells, ya paso todo, estas a salvo.- sus palabras me calmaron, me sonrió y acaricio mi cabello.

-¡BELLA! ¡AYUDA!- escuche a Bree gritar. Rápidamente mire hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito y ahí estaba el.

-¡Bella! ¡Por favor!-

-¡Cállate idiota! sabes bien que tu estúpida hermanita no va a venir.- dijo esto ultimo encajándole un cuchillo en donde su pequeño corazón late.

-¡NOOO!- grite.

Desperté sudando y llena de lágrimas, casi ni podía respirar. La angustia y la preocupación me llenaban, eso no podía suceder ¡no! ¡Nunca! Me dolía el pecho, eso siempre pasa cuando tengo emociones fuertes. Trate de clamar mi respiración. Mire mi viejo reloj y eran las cinco de la mañana. Ya no quería dormir así que me levante y me fui a bañar. Un baño rápido y silencioso para no despertar a James. Me asome para ver la patrulla de James pero no estaba ahí. Se me hizo extraño, pero un alivio. Tranquila me metí a bañar y ahí me puse a analizar todo. ¿Qué hacia Edward en mi sueño? y ¿Por qué se veía tan preocupado? Eso es lo que más me preguntaba. El resto solo no lo quería recordar. Para cuando salí ya eran las seis y media hacia frio, algo típico de Forks. Claro yo no tenía mucha ropa que escoger. Mi closet con sitia en 3 blusas de las cuales una usaba para pijama. Todos los días tenia que lavar. Un par de jeans viejos y desgastados, mis queridos converse, una sudadera, una chamarra y un suéter. Lindo ¿no? bien al menos Bree tenia lo suficiente como para no decepcionarse. En fin, me puse una blusa azul, mis jeans, converse y mi chamarra del mismo color. A mi cabello no le hice mucho, después de todo solo tenía una liga para agarrarlo y la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba. Lo deje así suelto, como James no había estado anoche no tenía nada que ocultar más que las marcas pasadas. Solo un pequeño retoque. Así estaba lista y baje a hacer el desayuno. Al fin un desayuno decente para nosotras. Prepare huevos con salchicha, para Bree claro a ella le encantan así. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, solo comí un pedazo de pan y jugo de naranja. Bree aun no bajaba a desayunar, había olvidado que no la levante. Subí de dos en dos las escaleras y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escuche a Bree decir.

-Mami, Bella está muy triste por ti, y yo también, te necesitamos. Papa es malo, muy malo con Bella, por favor cuídanos y que no nos pase nada.- decidí bajar no quiero que piense que la espío. Pasaron cinco minutos y Bree bajo.

-Hola Bella, y... ¿papa?- susurro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

-No está, o bueno eso parece.- dije mirando de un lado a otro. Ambas sonreímos y comimos en silencio. Cuando terminamos en paz nuestro desayuno me puse a lavar los trastes y Bree fue a lavar sus dientes. Ambas terminamos y nos subimos a la camioneta. Bree estaba muy callada el día de hoy, le preguntaría en cuanto arrancara pero...

-Demonios, ¿por qué no arranca?- mi maldita camioneta no arrancaba, claro ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Lleva más de diez años usada. Dios y ahora ¿qué?

-Bella, creo que tendremos que irnos caminando.- Si, ella tenía razón

-¡Ah! estúpida camioneta inservible...- comencé a maldecir a la camioneta por no arrancar, me baje y seguí maldiciendo abrí la puerta para Bree y ella bajo.

-Señorita Swan, cuide su vocabulario.- me regaño, Bree siempre sabe que decir.

-Si maestra Bree, como usted diga.- asintió y comenzamos a caminar. El camino fue divertido Bree y yo nos la pasamos bromeando y jugando. Se nos paso súper rápido el camino llegamos y no me espere que algo así pasara.

-¡Bree! ¿Como estas?- escuche a Diego gritar mientras venia corriendo.

-¡Diego! bien, bien ¿y tú?- Bree también corrió y se abrazaron comenzaron a hablar y juntos entraron a la escuela Bree ni se despidió, ¡se olvido por completo de mi! Ja, ahora tengo con que molestarla.

-Bella, ¿qué es eso de venirte caminando?- oh genial, esa hermosa estúpida voz aterciopelada

-Em... mi camioneta de descompuso.- dije sin voltear.

-Bueno, te puedo llevar si quieres.- ahora estaba en frente de mi. Esa no era mala oferta estaba algo cansada y no quiero caminar hasta la escuela. Asentí y el sonrió.

-Bien, pues vámonos Bells.- esperen...

-¿QUE?-

* * *

**OH, OH NUESTRO EDWARD ESTA EN PROBLEMAS... ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? BUENO REVIEWEN! AHORA SI EEH? QUE LA SEMANA PASADA ME ASUSTARON ¡CASI NADIE REVIEWO! BUENO CHICAS DESDE AHORA COMIENZA EL CAMBIO DE ACTUALIZACION YA SABEN CADA MIERCOLES Y CADA SABADO (: SI SE LES HIZO MUY EXIS EL CAP ES PORQUE TRAINGO UN DOLOR TERRIBLE DE CABEZA (LO SIENTO) MORIRE CHCIAS EN SERIO! PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ¡WOW! EL SUEÑO DE BELLA, QUE ESTRAÑO ¿NO? OH! OTRA COSA ¿YA VIERON EL TRAILER DE BREAKING DAWN PART 2?! CASI MUERO! ESTA INCREIBLE YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR! JEJE (: BUENO YA SABES NOS LEEMOS EL MIERCOLES (; CUIDENSE MUCHO!**

**LAS QUIERE**

**BS19 :D**


	8. NOTA 2

Nota 2

CHICAS! ME VAN A ODIAR POR SIEMPREE! SE SUPONE QUE HOY HIBA A ACTUALIZAR! PERO MI MADRE ES… AGH! NO TENGO TIEMPO ME VIGILAN… ME CAASTIGO TODO LAP CELULAR I POD… LUEGO LES CUENTO PLEASE NO ME ODIEN LES VA A ENCANTAR EL CAP (: TAL VEZ MAÑANA O EL VIERNES Y SI NO EL SABADO SUBO 2 CAPITULOS BUENO, ME VOY PORQUE ESTOY A ESCONDIDAS(; CUIDENSE LAS QUIERO PERDON DE NUEVOO!

BESSOS Y ABRAZOSS

BS19


	9. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**HOLA CHICAS! ESTOY DE VUELTA! Y LO QUE PROMETO LO CUMPLO (: MAÑANA ALOMEJOR NO ACTUALIZO ): PORQUE ME LLEVAN A UN VIAJE :/ LO SE.. OH, Y POR LAS QUE SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE ME CASTIGARON BUENO, POR DECIRLE "YA SE" A MI MAMA (CONSTE QUE NO LE DIJE FEO) Y PUES ME QUITO TODO Y ASI... ): QUE MAL ¿NO? BUENO YA NO LAS ABRUMO MAS CON MIS COSAS PERSONALES QUE ¡YA ESTA AQUI! ESTA VEZ SI HAY CANCION EEH? SE LLAMA "BURN IT DOWN" DE LINKIN PARK 3 AMO LINKIN PARK! BUENO CARGUENLA MIENTRAS LLEGAN A LA PARTE DIRA *AHORA* CUANDO DEBAN PONERLA OKAY? BUENO AQUI LAS DEJO LEER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! (:**

* * *

EPOV

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me dijiste?- Oh, Oh. Sabía que no era buena idea decirle así. Pero salió así sin más de mi boca.

-Este... em. Pues te dicen así ¿no?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. ¿Que mas podía decirle?

-Sí, bueno no, tú no puedes es mas nadie me dice así.- dije poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Pero si ayer Bree te dij...-

-Nada ¿ok? nadie me dice así y punto.- Ay Bella ¡eres tan enojona y tan testaruda! Si yo mismo escuche ayer que Bree le dijo "Bells" tal vez le avergüence que le digan así, no lo sé. Bueno, eso ya no importa lo que importa es que Bella hoy se va conmigo. Pobre Bella, su camioneta "no pudo arrancar" ¿Cómo se eso? Bueno tal vez me vea como un loco pero ayer, después de haberme ido regrese, no en mi auto. Yo tiendo a dar caminatas nocturnas Carlisle lo sabe. Pues resulta que ayer me adentre a l bosque que esta fuera de mi casa y de ahí había un camino, decidí seguirlo y ver con que me encontraba, me tarde mucho ya que era un camino muy largo pero en fin. Primero vi una casa normal por detrás, pero mientras más me acercaba comencé a reconocer las cosas. La misma barda de madera, el mismo jardín hermoso lleno de flores, la misma puerta por la que salí justamente hoy. Era la casa de Bella sin lugar a dudas, claro no pretendía entrar o algo parecido (ok si me controle para no hacerlo) pero eso si entre a su jardín y me acosté. Lo sé soy un acosador, pero no importa. Disfrute de cada instante y me sorprendí a mi mismo imaginándome a mí y a Bella juntos en su jardín. Es increíble lo tonto y cursi que me puedo volver cuando pienso en esa chica. Ya era casi la media noche y ya iba de salida hasta que se me ocurrió. Me fui a la parte delantera de su casa y vi su camioneta, realmente vieja. No sé como Bella puede transportarse en eso, bueno el punto es que yo sabía exactamente que hacer que cables tocar y que cables no tocar para hacer que la camioneta de Bella no funcione. Luego la arreglare claro. El punto es que Bella me encontraría en el Kínder de nuestros hermanos y yo le ofreciera llevarla. Pues bien, mi plan funciono.

-Está bien, lo siento Bella... ¿Nos vamos?- dije sonriendo. De verdad que me emocionaba que Bella estuviera cerca de mí, conmigo.

-Este… em.- miraba de un lado a otro, como ayer.- si vamos este... ¿dónde está tu auto?- se veía asustada de nuevo, su enojo se había esfumado y ahora de nuevo, como ayer. Rápidamente me jalo y yo la lleve hasta donde estaba mi volvo. Le abrí la puerta y se me quedo viendo raro, después entro y cerré la puerta. Cuando entre seguía medio asustada como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

¿Te sucede algo?- pregunte, de verdad que se veía preocupada algo terrible debería de pasar como para que se pusiera así.

-Am… no estoy bien, ¿podemos irnos?- dijo sin mirarme ya no dije nada más. Arranque y nos fuimos. Espere tanto para que esto pasara creí que sería mi oportunidad. Pero me equivoque fue el momento más incomodo de mi vida.

***AHORA***

Íbamos en silencio, al parecer a ella no le importaba pues estaba muy ocupada mirando de un lado a otro vigilando cada cosa que pasaba a un lado nuestro. Para bajar la tensión –para mí- del ambiente, conecte mi I Pod y puse mi canción favorita. "Burn it Down" de Linkin Park

La música empezó y al parecer a Bella le gustaba, comenzó a subir y bajar su pie con el ritmo de la música así estuvo los segundos de la musiquita del principio yo estaba impactado a Bella le gustaba Linkin Park? ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! ¿Bella? ¿Linkin Park? ¡Combinación Perfecta! A las demás chicas ¡no les gusta! Dicen que es aburrido o demasiado alocado...

(Bella)

-The cycle repeated As explosions broken in the sky All that I needed Was the one thing I couldn't find And you were there at the turn Waiting to left me know...- Bella comenzó a cantar No lo pude evitar le seguí

(Edward)

-We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground- Bella me veía confundida pero después se formo una sonrisa en su rostro

(Bella)

-The colors conflicted as the flames Climbed into the clouds I wanted to fix this But couldn't stop From tearing it down

(Edward)

-And you were there at the turn Caught in the burning glow And I was there at the turn Waiting to let you know

*Ambos*

We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground-

(Edward)

-You told me yes You held mi high And I believed When you told that lie I played soldier You played king And struck me down When I kissed that ring You lost that right To hold that crown I built you up But you let me down So when you fall I'll take my turn And fan the flames As your blazes burn

(Bella)

-And you were there at the turn Waiting to left me know

*Ambos*

-We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground

(Bella)

-When you fall I'll take my turn And fan the flames As your blazes burn

*Ambos*

-We can't wait To burn it to the ground

When you fall I'll take my turn And fan the flames As your blazes burn

We can't wait To burn it to the ground. - Luego siguió la música del final en la cual Bella seguía con su pie el ritmo. Bella tiene una voz hermosa, canta como ángel. ¿Cómo no? es un ángel. La canción termino y Bella y yo comenzamos a reír, la siguiente canción ya había comenzado pero no nos importo. Seguíamos riéndonos hasta que pare. Ya habíamos llegado.

-Ja Ja, nunca me había divertido tanto.- dijo Bella con una hermosa sonrisa

-Yo tampoco.- era verdad nunca había tenido momento tan divertido. Le devolví la sonrisa y ella se sonrojo. Se veía tan hermosa cuando hacia eso. Me baje del auto y lo rodee para abrirle la puerta. Esta vez cuando llegue a su puerta ella me miraba extrañada. le sonreí y le abrí.

-No vamos a quedarnos ahí todo el día ¿verdad?- Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, esta Bella me gustaba. La confiada, la que sonríe, la que se sonroja. Bajo y se tropezó al tratar de sacar su pie. Rápidamente la sujete para que no se lastimara, pero en cuanto sujete su cintura miro a su alrededor. Hice lo mismo y todos nos miraban. Bella se sonrojo, me empujo y camino a la escuela. ¿Qué fue eso? Estábamos tan bien hace unos cuantos segundos ¿Porque así de repente se va como si nada? Me quede ahí viendo como caminaba rápidamente hacia la escuela.

-Wow, Bro ¿que hacías con la tipa rara de la mochila naranja?- pregunto Emmett dándome una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda.

-Una, se llama Bella. Dos, que te importa.- dije girándome a verlo

-Wow, Wow, vamos Ed, no me digas ¿que estas interesado en la rara?-

-Que se llama Bella, ¿y que si así fuera?- Cállate Emmett que estoy a punto de darte un gran golpe.

-Como sea, Edward chicas como ella no son buenas, ¿la has visto? es toda emo, rara, aislada. Nope nada buena para ti.-

-Emmett o cierras la boca o te la cierro yo, Bella no es nada de lo que acabas de decir tu no la conoces.-

-A ¿tu si?

-Sí, más de lo que crees, y ya basta de decir cosas de Bella.- ambos estábamos con los puños alzados listos para golpearnos el uno al otro.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Jasper, la voz de la razón.

-Pues nada, aquí nuestro amigo tonto peleando por una rara.- es el colmo si no fuera por Jasper y su mano le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo a Emmett.

-Edward, ¡Basta! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Quién es esa chica?-

-La rara de la mochila naranja.- dijo Emmett, me gire para ahora si darle un buen golpe pero el gallina había salido corriendo.

-¡Calla tu estúpida boca!- le grite. Volví a mirar a Jasper y su cara era indescriptible tenia la boca ligeramente abierta tenía unos ojos burlones y después de unos segundos…

-Ja! Ja! Ja! Ya sé porque Emmett tan así, tiene razón Edward, no deberías de juntarte con esa chica, es rara, aislada, es una "Emo".- cuando escuche esto explote.

-Jasper cierra tu boca si no quieres que te parta tu linda carita.- mi puño ya estaba en alto de nuevo pero…

-Ah no, nadie golpea a mi jaz, ¿Qué te traes Ed?- Alice… siempre mi alocada y entusiasmada prima Alice…

-Nada cariño, lo que pasa es que este señor está peleando por la rara de la mochila naranja.- se burlo de nuevo. Iba a golpearlo en serio pero me sorprendí de lo siguiente.

-Jasper Withlock! ¿Qué te he dicho de criticar a las personas que no conoces? Yo conozco a Bella, bueno compartimos un par de clases, pero no tienes derecho de criticarla.- dijo dándole un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos Alice... mira es... rara y...-

-Y nada, vuelves a decir algo de Bella y no sabes cómo te va.- lo amenazo. Alice, siempre mi buena prima Alice.- Y tu ed, cuando te molesten dime ¿sí? oh, y otra cosa con que... Bella ¿huh?- dijo codeándome.

-Je, no solo es... mi compañera de trabajo.- dije avergonzado.

-Aja, como no, ¡ni tú te la crees Edward!- rayos siempre me conoce...- uuy! ¡Bella y Edward! ¡Bella y Edward! ¡Bella y Edward!-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es esa?- Oh, oh... Tanya.- ¿Quien está con mi eddie?

-Cállate Tanya que tu y Edward no son nada.-

-Pero pronto lo seremos verdad Eddie?- se me colgó como siempre, detestaba que hiciera eso, que me llamara Eddie y que se me colgara. Tanya y yo no somos nada, pero ella siempre me está molestando. y me fastidia me sigue... en pocas palabras es una arrastrada.

-Tanya mira yo...-

-El caso es que no te quiere así que… BYE!- termino Alice. Después sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases y me llevo arrastrando a el salón lo bueno es que hoy teníamos dos clases de literatura una a primera hora y otra a ultima. Genial, más tiempo con Bella. Cuando llegamos a el salón no había casi nadie pero claro Bella estaba ahí.

-Bien, ahí esta Bella, ¡ve por ella!- me empujo y casi caigo encima de Bella.

-Em.. este hola Bella.- estaba escribiendo, como siempre. Espere unos segundos y nada... en el mundo del escribir.

-Ejem... Bella?- volví a llamarle

-A... oh, hola Edward.- dijo secamente. Vaya, en serio ¡Bella es la persona más bipolar que he conocido en mi vida! Un rato está feliz y contenta y al rato está enojada... me marea tanto!

-Em... te molesta si me siento aquí?- las bancas estaban juntas como si fuera en parejas y bueno pues… me sentare a su lado claro si me lo permite

-no, está bien como quieras.- ahora estaba nerviosa… Hay Bella ni quien te entienda. Me senté y me gire para ver a Alice. Su cabeza estaba asomada en la puerta me vio levanto sus pulgares y desapareció. Rodee mis ojos y mire a Bella.

-E… tú te quedaste con el cuaderno ayer ¿cierto?- le pregunte, ella asintió y empezó a buscar en su mochila. Mientas mas revolvía la mano dentro de su mochila su rostro se iba poniendo serio.

-Demonios, juro que lo metí.- puso su mochila en la mesa y comenzó a sacar todo. Saco un par de cuadernos, luego lo que parece su querido cuaderno de dibujo y nada. No lo encontró.

-Em… Bella está bien, podemos adelantar hoy, igual eso del escribir se te da mucho.- me encogí de hombros. Me miro y sonrió. En eso se escucha un chiflido de atrás.

-¡Uuy! Miren todos ¡Edward y la chica rara!- grito el mas estúpido de todos Mike.

-Solo ignóralos Bella, es lo que yo hago.- dije sin pensarlo. Bueno realmente es lo que hacía. Pero al parecer Bella no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.. o si?

-Lo sé Edward, lo he hecho todos estos años por si no te has dado cuenta.- estaba enojada de nuevo ¿Qué bien no? Bueno La maestra llego y esta vez la clase iba a ser diferente…

-Buenos días estudiantes, el día de hoy tendré que retirarme, y bueno se me ocurrió que la maestra de actuación podría hacer algo con ustedes. Bien yo me retiro aquí les dejo a la señorita Debby.- entro una chica de unos 28 años pelirroja y pequeña. La mayoría de los chicos chiflaron o se le insinuaron, era de esperarse. Es bonita sí, pero es mayor apenas tengo 18.

-Buenos días muchachos, el día de hoy actuaremos escenas de la vida común. Bien.. veamos será en parejas. Yo elegiré el tema y tendrán 20 minutos para prepararlo ¿de acuerdo?- ella ignoro toda insinuación o algo parecido.

-Si- dijimos todos en coro. La señorita Debby paso por todos los lugares preguntando los nombres y dando temas. Cosas normales como hermanos peleando, novios enamorados, amigos, cosas normales.

-Oh, se me olvido avisarles, si se reúsan a hacer esta actividad reprobaran la materia.- muchos se quejaron e hicieron ruido pero a ella no le importo. Al final llego con nosotros.

-Bien, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- mire a Bella para que contestara primero. Pero al parecer estaba muy distraída, ya que no contesto. Le di un par de toques con mis dedos y se giro.

-Ah, em… Bella.- Debby ahora me miro a mi, extrañamente… oh no, ¿otra?

-Edward.- dije mirando a Bella.

-Bien, Bella, Edward su tema es una pareja de novios, tu Edward le declaras tu amor a Bella y la besas.- dio un aplauso diciendo.- bien,¡ comiencen!

* * *

**OH! ¿QUE LES PARECIO? APOCO NO SON UNOS CUEROS BELLA Y EDWARD (POR LAS QUE NO SABEN CUEROS ES LINDOS, HERMOSOS, BONITOS, ETC) AAWW! AMO COMO CANTARON JUNTOS ¿USTEDES NO? OH! Y AHORA? EDWARD BESARA A BELLA POR MANDO DE LA MAESTRA? OH! JEJEJE BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO (: REVIEWEN! PLEASE! HAGANLO! ME HACEN SENTIR SUPER BIEN CON SUS COMENTARIOS (ESQUE ACA EN MI CADA ME HACEN SENTIR SUPER MAL, LUEGO HAGO UN ESPECIAL DE HABLAR ENTRE NOSOTRAS VA? PARA CONTARLES COSAS Y USTEDES A MI) PLEASE! DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO! BUENO YA ME VOY PORQUE YA VEN... MI MADRE, BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER! LAS QUIERO! **

**NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES SI DIOS QUIERE **

**BESSOS Y ABRAZOSS**

**BS19 (*-*)/ TWILIGHTER! **


	10. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

* * *

BPOV

¿Qué es lo que había dicho la maestra? ¿Estoy loca o realmente escuche eso?

"Bella, Edward su tema es una pareja de novios, tu Edward le declaras tu amor a Bella y la besas" yo no planeo actuar eso, primero que nada soy malísima actuando. Y en segunda ¡yo no pienso besar a Edward! ¡no lo hare! Estaba en shock el tiempo pasaba pero no quería hacerlo ni siquiera hablar de ello con él.

-em… Bella, este yo ya tengo una manera de hacerlo… em… tu ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?- me dijo Edward, me gire a mirarlo y se veía nervioso, aun mas que yo, estaba algo ruborizado y se veía miedo en sus ojos. No sé porque pero esto me hizo sonreír, se veía tan tierno… ¿de qué estoy hablando? Agh! Eso me pasa por estar con el tipo popular y guapo de la escuela.

-e… no, no tengo ninguna idea, pero bueno veamos ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia?- estaba más calmada tomaría esto con calma seria mas fácil.

-Bueno, yo pienso que sería mas fácil que dejáramos fluir las cosas, yo se que decir igual yo soy el que va a tomar la iniciativa en la conversación, tu tranquila y solo responde lo que crees que sea correcto.- ya estaba calmado, y seguro. Pero eso si yo no voy a dejar que me besen así porque si…

-Y… em… lo del… be…-

-de eso no te preocupes Bella, lo tengo resuelto.- me guiño el ojo y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me calme.

-Bueno, bueno se acabo el tiempo. Es hora de empezar. Ahora empezaremos de atrás para adelante, Bella, Edward al frente.- oh, no justo lo que mas temía. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, yo no era de pararme enfrente de la gente para mostrar algo. No, eso no. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni me podía parar. No me podía ni mover, estaba en shock.

-Tranquila Bella… confía en mi.- me susurro al odio no sé porque estas palabras me dieron tanta seguridad. Yo solo asentí y me pare. Llegamos ambos al frente del salón y esperamos a que nos indicaran para iniciar.

-Solo imagina que es una escena de tu libro, ¿Qué harías si esto pasara?- fue lo último que me dijo Edward antes de empezar.

-¡Ahora!-

-Bella, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… algo que he escondido por muchos años…- hizo una pausa dramática, hice exactamente lo que me dijo que hiciera. Como si fuera una escena de mi libro.-

-Dime Edward ¿Qué es?- me acerque peligrosamente a él. Él ni se molesto si no que se acerco mas.

-Bella, tu eres mi razón de vida, la mujer más hermosa que he visto, eres inteligente, guapa, divertida y Bella, tu nombre lo dice.- sé que esto es solo actuación pero aun así no pude detener el sonrojarme. Espere.

-Bella yo te amo, quiero que estés conmigo por siempre, pero empecemos con algo…- ya no se podía acercas mas estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpearme.-lo cual hizo que me mareara y me atontara.- baje mi mirada aun sonrojada, me levanto la cara con un dedo y suavemente con su hermosa voz de terciopelo dijo

-Bella, ¿serias mi novia?- muchos suspiros se escucharon, pero yo los ignore.

estaba tan perdida en esas palabras... en ese momento me sentí fuera de mi, como si yo no fuera Bella Swan, como si él no fuera Edward Cullen y como si nadie nos estuviera observando. Me sentí como Kristen -la protagonista de mi novela- y como si él fuera Robert -el otro protagonista- y como si nadie más estuviera a nuestro alrededor, o como si nos miraran.

-Si, si Edward acepto ser tu novia.- me r aun mas hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. al principio sentí algo de tensión en Edward pero después, se incorporo al beso y me siguió la corriente. Yo en mi mundo de Kristen y Robert y él quien sabe dónde. de verdad que me gustaría que algún día recibiera un beso así de tierno, hermoso delicioso-tengo que admitirlo- pero que fuera real. de un pequeño beso se fue a algo más elevado. sentí su lengua pasar por mis labios y en seguida le di paso. y sin darme cuenta nuestras lenguas se movían juntas como si estuvieran danzando. realmente lo disfrute hasta que siempre el estúpido de Mike estropeara el momento...

-¡Eh! ¡Porno! - grito en ese instante regrese a la realidad. me separe de Edward, lo mire mire a los demás. los cuales me veían burlones, extrañados y sorprendidos. Juro haber visto alguna mirada llena de lujuria... ¡Que asco! estaba tan sonrojada que hasta me ardían las mejillas. No podía reclamarle nada a Edward, yo había... yo... lo había besado. baje mi mirada y espere a las burlas.

-¡Excelente! ¡Bella, Edward! Fue una increíble actuación, llena de amor, pasión devoción. Todo junto. Justo lo que quería ver. muchas felicidades ojala y los demás puedan actuar así. Bien ahora vamos con Ángela y Ben...-

-Buena actuación Bella.- dijo Edward. Trágame tierra. Estas pequeñas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara aun mas. ¿Como me voy a sentar con Edward después de esto? ¿Como rayos voy a poder estar en la misma sala que él? Esperen... ¿Y si James se entera? Oh, no. No debí hacerlo. si James se entera me golpeara hasta dejarme sangrando y moriré desangrada... no, no, no puede ser ¡no! No puedo dejar a Bree de seguro la golpeara también y...

-Bella ¿estas bien? estas muy pálida ¿necesitas ir a la enfermería?- dijo la maestra. Oh no, esto es el porqué no participo o me involucro con alguien, algo me recuerda a James y quedo en shock o me desmayo... esta era la segunda vez que me pasa... no por favor

-¿De nuevo Bella? si quieres vamos a la enfermería para que te recuestes, ya le ha pasado señorita Debby solo necesita...-

-Solo necesito aire fresco, ¿puedo salir?- realmente eso es lo que más necesitaba una bocanada de aire fresco y listo, como nueva.

-Si claro, aunque en tus condiciones no creo que sea seguro que vayas sola...-

-Yo la acompaño, si se pone peor yo la llevare a la enfermería.- dijo Edward, Oh genial ¿que nunca se va a cansar de seguirme?

-Si, me parece buena idea Edward, por favor acompaña a Bella.- el asintió y me miro. Yo estaba enfadad. Estaba en perfecto estado como para salir yo sola.

-Vamos Bella, te sentirás mejor.- no le hice caso casi casi me arrastró con una de sus manos en mi espalda hasta el jardín de la escuela, caminamos aun mas y llegamos a una pared de plantas. nadie podría pasar por ahí amenos de que traiga una moto cierra y corte todo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte la verdad es que solo quería sentarme afuera de la escuela respirar hondo y volver.

-Tu no te preocupes, ven acompáñame.- me tomo de la mano y yo la retire. El, como todos los hombres son estúpidos. Lastiman físicamente y mentalmente más de lo que ellos puedan imaginar. Y no solo porque quiera va a tomar mi mano. Se encogió de hombros e hizo lo más inesperado, de esta pared de plantas que parecía indestructible empujo una parte y se abrió como si fuera una puerta. Me hizo señas para que entrara y lo hice. Entre y me quede impactada. Era un lugar hermoso. Era como un claro, lleno de flores el pasto verde y parejo. La luz del sol daba a un cierto punto en el cual había una manta extendida. ¿acaso esto estaba planeado?

-Wow! Esto es… increíble. ¿Qué es este lugar?- busque a Edward que se suponía que venía detrás de mí. Pero cuando me gire ya no estaba.

-Es un lugar que descubrí hace un par de años, nadie sabe de él. Mas que yo y bueno ahora tu. Normalmente vengo aquí cuando estoy enojado o deprimido. Me tranquiliza estar aquí.- le escuche decir detrás de mí. Y si ahí estaba, recostado en aquella manta, me estaba mirando y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre que hace eso me marea, su sonrisa es tan hermosa y cálida… cuando sonríe ni parece ese estúpido chico popular que es. Le devolví la sonrisa y camine hacia él.

-Siéntate, necesitas descansar un poco.- El tenia razón ya era hora de que descansara. Me senté a un lado de él –pero alejada- y me relaje. El mareo ya se había ido. Desde que Salí del salón. Pero aun así no tenía ganas de volver a ver a mis compañeros. Seguía apenada con Edward. El beso había sido algo… intenso.

-Em.. Edward, este lo de la clase…- quería arreglarlo.

-No te preocupes Bella, era solo actuación, recuérdalo.- me guiño un ojo y le sonreí. Me agrada que lo tome así. Aunque la verdad le haya dado ese beso verdaderamente. Bueno no fue pensando así en el. Pero aun así estaba cargado de amor y pasión. Claro que en ese instante no era yo. Si no Kristen, alguien muy diferente a mí. Nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos en silencio.

-Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Si, ¿Qué paso?- no sabía que iba a preguntar pero me asustaba. Su cercanía me asustaba.

-Tu… - RING!- sonó la campana. Me pare de golpe y Edward también se levanto estoy casi segura de que lo escuche gruñir. –bien es hora de irnos.- no dijo nada mas levanto la puerta de plantas de nuevo y salimos. Fue muy extraño… después de eso Edward me acompaño a mi salón. Se marcho y no lo volví a ver en todo el día.

* * *

**OH! ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL BESO? JAJAAJ BUENO CHICAS ESTE CAP ESTA CORTITO PORQUE ME TRAIGO UN BUEN SE COSAS EN SIMA! SE LOS JURO LA ESCUELA, EL FIC TOODO! PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! NOS LEEMOS EL SABADO! SI DIOS QUIERE! BUENO ME VOY REVIWEN! OH! UNA COSA MAS ¿HAN VISTO LA PELICULA DE PARANORMAN? GOD! AME ESA PELICULA! LES JURO QUE ME HIZO LLORAR (': SE LAS RECOMIENDO ^^ BUENO BYE! QUE SE ME ACABA LA PILA! **

**BESSOS Y ABRAZOSS **

**NO PODEMOS ESPERAR PARA AMANECER PARTE DOS...**

**BS19 ('-')/**


	11. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**CHICAS! HOY TAMBIEN HAY CANCION! SE LLAMA "i giorni" By Ludovico Einaudi CARGENLA EN YOUTUBE! 3 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (:**

* * *

EPOV

Ya no sabía qué hacer con Bella, ella me volvía loco. Ese beso, ese beso me traumo. Tal vez para ella no se haya significado nada ese beso. Pero para mí, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Yo amo a Bella, y no había nada que no deseara más que besarla. Es una lástima que eso fuera actuado. De verdad que me hubiera encantado que fuera real. Que de verdad me dejara besarla así de intensamente, con tonto amos, con el amor que tengo hacia ella. Claro el beso hubiera durado más de no se por el estúpido de Mike, con sus pendejadas. La verdad es que suena muy estúpido viviendo de un chico. Y sé que si alguien se entera de cómo me siento respecto a Bella, se burlaría de mi. Claro nadie va a saber cómo me siento. Solo yo, ni siquiera Bella. No soy lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle. Creo que se quedara bien en mi interior. Sé que llevo varios años tratando de estar con ella. Pero si cuando se llega la oportunidad Bella no muestra ni un poco de interés en mi, pues no hay nada más que hacer. Deteste tanto ese estúpido timbre. Que no me permitió preguntarle por qué tanta devoción en aquel beso. Realmente no entendía porque de repente tanta confianza, digo de los pocos días que conozco a Bella, ella no es así. Aunque tal vez tenía mucho que ver con su calificación. No lo sé, pero quería saber. Yo tenía algo diferente en plan. Yo no planeaba besar sus labios. Por respeto, por temor a como reaccionaria. Por eso planeaba solo darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero me sorprendió cuando se acerco y junto nuestros labios.

*Flashback*

-Bella, ¿serias mi novia?- De verdad como me hubiera gustado hacerle esa pregunta en serio. Pero no, no lo creo. Llegue a escuchar uno que otro suspiro de algunas chicas. Pero la verdad estaba por concentrado en lo que Bella me fuera a contestar. Aunque esto fuera solo actuación a mi si me llegaba. Y no miento, no me cuesta nada imaginar.

-Si, si Edward acepto ser tu novia.- Dijo Bella finalmente. Pude ver como lentamente cerraba todo espacio entre ella y yo. Me puse nervioso, tanto que no me podía mover. Nunca que había pasado esto con una chica. Normalmente es al revés. Pero Bella, ella es diferente. Sentí sus labios contra los míos. Y no lo podía creer, estaba en shock. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero después me dije a mismo "aprovecha el momento, tal vez no habrá otro igual que este." Y si tal vez no lo habría, así que le seguí la corriente a Bella. Sus dulces labios se movían con los míos. Eran tan suaves y deliciosos. Mi propio cielo, sin pensarlo mi lengua paso por sus carnosos y deliciosos labios. Al principio creí que se tensaría y que se alejaría, pero al contrario. Me dio paso, explore cada parte de su boca, fue un momento increíble. Nuestras lenguas se movían coordinadamente, como si estuvieran hechas para unirse una con la otra. Como un rompecabezas. Estaba tan perdido que no me percate de cuando subimos de tono aquel beso. No hasta que el pendejo de Mike lo arruino todo.

-¡Eh! ¡porno!- estúpido pendejo hijo de puta. Si por mí, iba y le cerraba la boca a golpes. Pero no, no por respeto a Bella. Y claro, no quería meterme en problemas por ese estúpido.

*Fin Flashback*

Lo sé, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero no creo que haya sido real. Y no puedo ilusionarme con algo así, la tengo que olvidar. Esto realmente me bajo el ánimo. Cuando me percate y analice las cosas. Al darme cuenta de que Bella jamás estaría conmigo. Decidí solo alejarme. Después de llevarla a mi claro la acompañe a su próxima clase. Y yo falte a las mías. No tenia humor de aguantar a Mike o a Tyler o a Tanya y a Jessica. Solo quería estar solo. me la pase sentado en mi claro, pensando en cómo sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, pero siempre que lo intentaba me venía la imagen de nuestro beso. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ya se habían terminado las clases, y todos ya se habían ido. Pero no había visto a Bella. Decidí esperarla, pero no llegaba. ¿se habrá ido ya? Bueno me imagino que si, decidí que ya era hora de ir por Diego, tal vez tendría hambre. Estaba caminando hacia mi auto cuando escuche.

-Eres una zorra, una puta. ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi eddie?- voz inconfundiblemente fastidiosa. Tanya. Decidí asomarme para ver quién era la pobre chica, o ver si podía defenderla. Pero cuando me asome era demasiado tarde.

¡SLAP! Una fuerte cachetada le dio Tanya a…. ¡Bella!

-¡Tanya! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuando dije esto tenia la mano levantada ¿todavía planeaba darle otra? Bajo su mano rápidamente y me sonrió.

-Jeja, nada eddie, nada importante.- estaba por colgarse de nuevo en mi pero la esquive. Bella estaba sentada en el piso con la cabeza gacha. Su cabello cubría todo su rostro, y no la podía ver bien. Me acerque a ella y me arrodille a su lado. Acomode su cabello detrás de su oreja y vi que lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte ayudándole a levantarla. Bella no dijo nada de nuevo estaba perdida pero ahora aun mas. Estaba seria, llena de lagrimas y no decía nada.

-Oh, vamos déjala Eddie, es una rara, un fenómeno.- dijo tomando mi brazo. Me solté de su agarre y enfurecido le dije

-Cierra tu boca Tanya, no tienes derecho a llamarla así, y ¿Quién te crees para golpearla? Déjala en paz! Me la lleve a mi auto y la subí.

-Eres un estúpido Edward, pero me perdiste!- me grito.

-Yo nunca te quise.- le grite de vuelta. Tal vez esto sonó algo descortés pero ya era hora de que dejara de proclamarse a sí sola como mi novia. Ahora de verdad solo me importaba Bella.

* * *

**HOLA! QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! (: BUENO ESTE TAMBIEN ESTA CORTO PORQUE CADA VEZ TENGO MAS COSAS! LAS MAESTRAS MANDAN MAS Y MAS PROYECTOOS! BUENO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR ANTES DEL MIERCOLES Y EL MIERCOLES PORQUE VIENEN COSAS BUENAAS! :D BUENO PERDONEN EL VOCABUALRIO DE NUESTRO ED PERO CUANDO LO HACEN ENOJAR ES... ALGO EXPLOSIVO, ADEMAS ES EL VOCABULARIO DE UN CHICO NORMAL (: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ¿NO ODIAN A TANYA) YO SI! LA DETESTO! BUENO LAS DEJO PORQUE ME REGAÑAN BYE! CUIDENSE! LAS QUIEROO! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO SI DIOS QUIERE**

**NO PODEMOS ESPERAR PARA BREAKING DAWN PART 2**

**BS19 (°-°)/**


	12. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

¡**Hola chicas! Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado estas últimas semanas, pero me agarro una gripa que no bueno, me sentía súper mal, bueno me siento y pues no pude actualizar. Pero bueno aquí les tengo un cap algo largo e intenso. Esta vez tengo puente hehe por lo de la virgen de Zapopan y creo que los horarios de actualización cambiaran yo les diré cada cuando porque bueno está claro que mañana no actualizo hehe no no podría hehe ^^ pero bueno yo creo que como el martes y no se ya veré. Ok ahora hablando del cap anterior, muchas se habrán preguntado ¿Por qué Bella no se defendió? Bueno, eso es fácil. Chicas imagínense nuestra pobre Bells es maltratada recuerden ¡James la golpea! Y luego ¡la estúpida de Tanya le da una cachetada! No pues la pobre se quedo en shock. Bueno claro que si Tanya solo le hubiera dicho de cosas Bells se habría defendido pero bueno. Aquí les va otro cap espero que les guste (;**

* * *

EPOV

Cuando subí a el auto, Bella seguía en shock. No respondía seguía perdida.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- pregunte en voz baja. Pero ella no dijo nada, lagrimas y más lagrimas cania de sus ojos. Me preocupaba verla así, tan perdida y ausente.

-Por favor Bella, dime ¿Qué te pasa? Dime si necesitas algo, si estás bien.- me acerque a ella y con temor limpie una lagrima que se corría por su mejilla. Bella cerró sus ojos y por primera vez se movió. Se acerco a mí, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi y se recargo en mi hombro, suspiro y luego dijo.

-No me dejes Edward, no me dejes por favor.- mas lagrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos y su respiración se acelero. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente, como si estuviera sufriendo terriblemente. Yo solo la consolé. Ya eran las dos de la tarde. Nuestros hermanos deben de estar muriendo de hambre. Arranque y maneje hasta el Kínder. Cuando llegamos Bella estaba dormida. No quería despertarla así que con mucho cuidado la acomode bien en su asiento y baje. Rápidamente camine a la guardería del kínder y me encontré con ambos Bree y Diego. Ambos me miraron y corrieron hacia mí.

-¡Hola!- gritaron los dos en coro.

-Hola niños, ¿nos vamos?- ambos se miraron extrañados y luego se sonrieron.

-¿Bella de nuevo? Hay esa chica, me encanta que se desmaye siempre que pasa eso ¡DIEGO SE QUEDA A JUGAR!- Grito esto último.

-Bree, Bella no se desmayó, una compañera la lastimo. Y tuve que traerla yo, pero no creo que esta vez nos podamos quedar. Creo que bella debería descansar.- dije tomando a Bree de los hombros.

-AAAAAW! ¡No es justo!- dijo Bree.

-Edward tiene razón Bree, Bella debería descansar si está mal.- le dijo ahora Diego apretándole la mano. Ella sonrió, se sonrojo, asintió y fue por sus cosas.

-eaea traes algo con Bree o ¿qué?- le susurre a Diego.

-¡Edward! Va a escucharte.- dijo sonrojado. Me reí y le palmee un par de veces la espalda.

-Hay Diego, tú y tu querida enamorada.- el dedico una miríada asesina y me dio un puñetazo en la pierna, ya que no alcanzaba hasta mi hombro. Me reí de nuevo y Bree llego.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Bree acomodando uno de sus pequeños rizos detrás de su oreja.

-Sí, vámonos.- dije tomándola de la mano, luego Diego le tomo su otra mano. Los tres caminamos hacia mi auto y cuando llegamos Bella seguía dormida.

-Shhh! No vayan a hacer ruido.- les dije tapando sus bocas con un dedo. Ambos asintieron y en silencio entramos al auto. Rápidamente maneje hasta su casa. No me tarde más de cinco minutos. Bree y Diego hacían el más grande esfuerzo por guardar silencio, pero una que otra vez se les salía un grito. Sin embargo, Bella nunca se despertó. Me estacione en la entrada y Bree se bajo primero, luego me baje yo y le pregunte.

-Bree, ¿debo despertar a Bella?- realmente no quería, se vía tan hermosa dormida. Aun más de lo normal.

-No Edward, yo tengo llave, y ¿crees que podrías llevarla a la sala?- dijo abriendo la puerta. Me fui hacia la puerta de Bella y la abrí. Cuidadosamente saque a Bella y la lleve hasta adentro de la casa. Cuando entre Bree ya había acomodado el sillón para poder acostar a Bella. Me acerque a el sillón y la lentamente la recosté.

-Bueno Bree, ya esta, creo que el día de hoy no podremos juntarnos para el…-

-¡No! Este Bella despertara para antes de las tres, no te preocupes. Yo digo que si puedes venir.- me sonrió y se acerco a Bella.- tú no te preocupes, aquí te esperamos.- palmeo levemente la cabeza de Bella.

-Está bien, estaré aquí a las tres. Nos vemos Bree.- dije saliendo.

-Adiós Edward, nos vemos en un rato.- cerró la puerta y yo camine de vuelta a el auto. Entre y Diego seguí ahí sentado.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a despedirte?- le pregunte mirando hacia atrás y arrancando.

-Hm… es que, me despedí desde antes.- dijo mirando a la ventana. Le reste importancia no se veía enojado o desanimado. Estaba bien el resto del camino fue en silencio, además de mi música. Cuando llegamos, no me esperaba ver eso…

El porsche amarillo de Alice…

-Oh, oh parece que estas en problemas.- dijo Diego cuando apague el auto. Alice solo venia cuando le llamábamos, estaba triste o me venía a regañar por algo. Y que yo sepa nada malo había pasado. Bueno lo descubriríamos. Ambos bajamos lentamente y caminamos hacia la entrada. Tome la perilla para poder abrir la puerta, pero algún mas ya había abierto. Me encontré con una Alice cruzada de brazos y con la frente toda arrugada.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?- oh no, así siempre empiezan sus súper discursos acerca de algo que supuestamente hice mal.

-Oh, oh Edward Bueno suerte yo no me quedare a ver como la pequeña regañona Alice te grita.- dijo Diego subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

-Oh, no te salvas ¿ee Diego? ¡Te he dicho que no me llames pequeña! ¡Mira quién habla!- Haha, eso era lo más chistoso de todo. Que Diego siempre la hacía enojar más. y oh sí que le irá mal. NUNCA llamen pequeña a Alice o sufrirán la ira de la enana. Accidentalmente me reí en voz alta y llame de nuevo la atención de Alice.

-Y tu ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? señor "beso intensamente a cualquier chica que se me ponga en frente"- dijo enojada. Oh no, eso no se lo paso.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Alice?- más vale que tenga que ver con...

-¡Sí! hablo de tu beso con ¡la ofrecida de Isabella!- me grito, esto no selo aguanto. Nadie absolutamente NADIE dice cosas de Bella sin que reciba su castigo, así se mi prima.

-Ah si ahora si ¿no? "no tienes derecho a criticarla comparto clases con ella"- dije imitándola.

-Oh, vamos Edward ¡eso era antes de saber que se besuqueaba con cualquiera!-

-Alice, ¡Era un trabajo de clase! Eso fue lo que nos pidieron ¿Qué querías? ¿que nos pusieran cero?- la verdad es que yo estaba muy contento de que Bella no hubiera pensado siquiera en eso.

-No, pero pudo haber sido un beso decente ¡no comerse enfrente de todo el salón! Además es... ¡Isabella! me guste o no es freak y rara y emo...-

-Alice ¡ella no es así! tu no la conoces.-

-Edward no la conozco, tienes razón, pero cualquiera que sea capaz de besar a alguien desconocido y de esa manera ¡Se ve que no tiene educación! Si quiera respeto por ella misma.- se cruzo de brazos.

-Alice, yo sé perfectamente que Bella es una persona muy educada, respetuosa con los demás y consigo misma.-

-Oh si lo dices porque es la chica que te gusta y la verdad ¡ni sé porque! ¡es la chica más tonta anticuada callada y anti-social que conozco! Edward estas pero bien estúpido ¿que no ves que es una freak y una emo una gótica? ¡capaz y se corta las venas!- dijo esto último abriendo los ojos como platos

-¡Cállate Alice!- le grite fuertemente- En esta vida tu eres la menos apropiada para decir cosas de Bella o ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te olvido lo tuyo? que falta de conciencia.- estaba enojado, se que si no me hubiera hecho enojar no le habría dicho esto. Nunca tocamos el tema. Justo para no hacer sentir mal a Alice.

-No... no se me ha olvidado, Pero yo tenía una razón...- dijo bajito.

-Y tú ¿cómo no sabes que ella tiene una razón? Oh pero claro solo piensas en ti ¿verdad? eso es lo que te llevo a lo que te ocurrió.- Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Alice y susurrando salió corriendo.

-Esa no fue mi culpa-

¡No Alice! espera yo no quería...- Azoto la puerta y ni me pude disculpar. Hay no, ¿Qué hice? Pobre Alice, nunca debí de haberle dicho eso... La lastime.

-¡Edward Cullen!- Esme...

-Mama, yo puedo expli...-

-Nada de explicaciones ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Sabes el daño que le has hecho a la pobre de Alice?- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Me senté en el sillón y me tape la cara con las manos.

-Si mama, se cuánto daño le hice...-

-Deberías de estar avergonzado Edward ¡Sabes cuánto le costó superar eso! y tu vienes y se lo recuerdas.

-Mamá se que estuvo mal, y estoy muy arrepentido, iré a pedirle perdón lo prometo pero primero tengo que salir a...-

-A nada Edward, estas castigado no vas a salir en dos semanas.- Podrán decir que es muy tonto que me castiguen por algo así, pero en realidad no. Esto es verdaderamente grave.

-Pero mama si no voy repruebo literatura ¿quieres eso?- su punto débil. Esme era maestra de literatura. Pero tuvo que dejar de dar clases por su enfermedad.

-Hay Edward... de acuerdo ¿Cuánto tiempo? -

-Mama voy a estar saliendo todo un mes.- dije mirándola.

-¡Un mes! ¿Por qué? ni que fueran a escribir ¡una novela! o ¡veinte mil poemas!-

-Mamá justamente eso estamos haciendo, una nove...-

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?! Edward ¡yo puedo ayudarles! ¿Por qué no vienen a hacerlo aquí? ¿Cuántos integrantes son en tu grupo? ¿Lo haces tú solo?- Esme no dejaba de preguntar

-Mamá, es en pareja y la chica con la que me toco no puede salir de su casa, estamos bien por ahora. Y no te preocupes Bella tiene experiencia en esto.- dije dándole una sonrisa. No quería desanimarla. Sabía que esto la emocionaba mucho.

-Oh, bueno espero que puedan, pero eso si me lo enseñan antes de entregarlo ¿ee?- me guiño un ojo y me sonrió.

-Haha, claro mama. Prometo que te lo enseñaremos.-

-Oh, y me presentas a tu amiga también ¿ee? creo que nos caeríamos bien.- dijo yendo a la cocina.

-Sí, se que se llevaran bien.- Mire mi reloj y ya eran las dos cuarenta. Tenia que arreglarme para ir a la casa de Bella. Rápidamente me levante del sillón y subí de dos en dos las escaleras. Entre a mi habitación y directamente entre a el baño. Me desvestí lo mas rápido que pude y me di la ducha mas rápida que me había dado en mi vida. Ni siquiera me preocupe por ver si el agua estaba tibia, así con agua helada me bañe. Salí y busque unos jeans y una camisa normal, pero no demasiado vieja, mis tenis y solo seque mi cabello con la toalla. Busque mi lap top y la metí en su estuche lo tome y salí de mi habitación, baje corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con la persona que menos que me quería topar en este instante.

-Eaea ¿A dónde vas Edward?- demonios ¿Qué rayos hacia Emmett aquí?

-A un lugar ¿Qué quieres Emmett? No recuerdo haberte invitado.- dije haciéndolo a un lado.

-Edward ya es tarde ¡tienes que ir con Bella!- escuche a Diego gritar. Ahh! Diego ¿Por qué justo en este momento?

-Ah, así que ¿vas con la fracasada?- me tomo de el brazo y me regreso.

-Emmett, no quiero pelear voy tarde y si voy con Bella ¿algún problema?-

-Oh… no lo sé tal vez ¡es una fracasada!- hizo un gesto de "es lo más obvio" y me dio un leve empujón- Vamos ed, dime que solo es un juego o una apuesta. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Emmett primero que nada, no me gusta Bella- que mentira más grande- y en segunda es un proyecto de literatura que tengo que hacer ¡no voy a reprobar solo porque me toco con… ella!-

-Ah, bueno que alivio, creí que realmente te estabas interesando en ella, bien en ese caso. Podrías hasta aprovecharte, con tus encantos podrías seducir a esa freak y tal vez hasta comerte su cereza.- me guiño un ojo y yo rodé los míos.

-Emmett, no hare eso simplemente hare el proyecto y ya.- No quería que pensara que estaba jugando con ella, porque yo iba en serio. Pero si no ,no me dejara en paz.

-Bien, pues ve por ella tigre.- me dio una nalgada y me empujo hasta la puerta- me avisas cuando la tengas.- y diciendo esto me cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡¿Qué carajo?! Emmett ¿Qué te ocurre?- este tipo cada vez está más loco. ¿Cómo rayos piensa que yo podría hacer algo así? Hasta parece que ni me conoce. Pero en fin, yo ya iba tarde y no podía faltar. realmente yo no quería ir por el trabajo, solo quería estar con Bella pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla. Olvide lo que dijo Emmett y subí a mi auto, conecte mi ipod y maneje lo mas rápido que pude. Llegue en menos tiempo del que esperaba, pero eso era bueno. Apagué el auto y baje, me acerque a la puerta y toqué. Pero no respondían, toque un par de veces más y escuche a alguien correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola Edward!- abrió Bree- Entra.- dijo mirando de un lado a otro. Me confunde tanto que ambas hagan eso, no es como que esté prohibido una visita ¿o sí? Entre y no veía a Bella, una necesidad inexplicable de verla me invadió y "discretamente" la busque con la mirada.

-Bella esta por bajar, siéntate quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Bree caminando hacia la sala. ¿Qué cosa me podría decir una niña tan pequeña? y ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta seriedad? Hice lo que me dijo y la mire. Su mirada era seria y se veía que quería decirme algo realmente importante.

-Edward, tu ¿Quieres a Bella?- me pregunto inclinándose hacia mí. Su pregunta me desconcertó ¿Qué se supone que le voy a contestar? "Si, amo a tu hermana desde el primer momento en que la vi, solo que soy un gallina maricón que no se atreve a decírselo" ¡Claro que no le voy a decir eso! Me refiero a que es una niña pequeña, podría exagerar las cosas, o malinterpretarlas yo que sé.

-E... Bree yo...-

-Mira Edward, yo sé bien que te gusta Bella, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta ¡Hasta Diego lo noto! Pero, Bella es una persona especial MUY especial, y si quieres estar con ella, tienes que ser serio ; cuidarla, quererla, amarla, de lo contrario te las veras conmigo.- Achico sus ojos y me amenazo con su dedo. ¡Demonios! esta chiquilla es toda una señorita en el cuerpo de una pequeña.

-Bree, mira Bella es... una amiga y yo, bueno si...-

-Hola Edward, perdona la tardanza pero bueno, tu sabes... me quede dormida y se me hizo tarde y...- no la termine de escuchar, cuando la vi casi me da un paro Bella estaba usando una falda de mezclilla, que resaltaba sus largas y hermosas piernas y usaba una blusa de tirante que hacía que sus pechos y figura se marcaran, tenía el cabello suelto y algo húmedo, y había mojado un poco su ropa. No sé porque pero esto me excito a tal grado que jure haber sentí algo abajo, rápidamente me enderecé y trate de ocultarlo.

-Cierra la boca amigo, se te van a meter las moscas.- dijo Bree parándose del sillón, Bella se sonrojo y creo que yo también- Por favor, dejen de ser tan niños ¡Son el colmo!- y subió corriendo las escaleras. Bella se acerco a mí y yo no sabía qué hacer, no podía verme en estas circunstancias.

-Bella, ¿me prestas tu baño?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, tal vez así no se daría cuenta, y así podría tratar de calmar esto.

-Este... si, esta al fondo a la izquierda.- dijo señalando un pasillo, asentí y camine lo más tranquilo que pude y cuando llegue abrí la puerta lo mas rápido que pude y entre. Me mire a el espejo para ver que tan mal estaba, o si no se notaba tanto que bella era tan sexy que me excito de esa manera. Respire hondo un par de veces y me moje la cara, tal vez así me relajaría y se calmaría, pero no al parecer no. Tenía que tomar aire fresco, no se algo es la primera vez que me pasa ¡es enserio! ¿Cómo es que no se qué hacer en estas circunstancias teniendo un amigo como Emmett? ¡Lo tengo! Le llamare a Emmett, lo más seguro es que se burle pero no me queda de otra. Jasper simplemente se reiría y colgaría lo conozco. Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque. Espere un par de segundos y luego contestó.

-¡Hola! Eddie ¿Cómo va tu proyecto con la emo?- dijo burlón

-Emmett, esto es serio necesito tu ayuda.-

-Oh, ¿Que paso? Déjame adivinar no te dejo besarla te dio una cachetada te saco de su casa y se te quedaron las llaves en su casa. ¡No te preocupes! Yo voy por ti y de tus llaves ne! yo entro por ellas.-

-¡No! Emmett ¡eso no sucedió!- le grite molesto ¡Vaya que tiene imaginación!

-¿Entonces?- oh no, ahora tengo que decirle...

-Em... bueno lo que pasa es que... yo.. bueno no es mi culpa ¡ella usa... ! y bueno... es que me pasa que... y luego... estoy algo tenso... y su falda... y su blusa...

-¡OHHHH! así que el bebe virgen eddie tuvo una erección? aww ¡pero qué tierno! ¡La rara lo ha excitado! Dime ¿tiene buenos pechos?-

-¡Emmett! ¡no te atrevas a pensar en ella de esa forma! Solo te llame para que me ayudes no para que me molestes.

-Oh vamos, ¡tú lo hiciste! pero bueno, ya que el señor "no sé qué hacer cuando una chica sexy esta frente a mi" no tiene ni idea de cómo calmar a su amigo tengo que ayudarlo yo, bien mira hay muchas formas. Puedes masturbarte, dejar de pensar en la tipa esta o en cualquier cosa sexy y sexosa que puedas pensar, pensar en algo desagradable o... tener sexo con tu chica rara ¿ves? ¡así te la comes de una vez!-

-¡No! Emmett ya te dije que ¡no! además no puedo hacer nada más que pensar en algo desagradable, estoy en su baño y no pienso masturbarme aquí como un jodido pervertido y dejar de pensar en...- Oh no de nuevo, aun mas...- Bella de esa manera no puedo... tendré que mandarla a ponerse algo mas.- dije avergonzado

-Hay mi eddie, ¡Oh tengo la solución! Solo haz lo que te diga y escucha.- espere a que me diera indicaciones, pero se tardo un poco.

-Emmett que sea rápido, ¡Bella me está esperando!- dije desesperado.

-Tranqui, Tranqui Ed, te contare una historia pero primero tienes que poner a el pequeño eddie entre tus piernas, pero tienes que estar sentado, y solo escucha mi pequeño relato.- hice lo que me pidió y espere

-¿Ya lo hiciste?-

-Sí, pero Emmett ¿de qué me va a servir tu historia?

-Tú solo escucha.- me grito

-Está bien, está bien dime.- de nuevo espere unos segundos y después comenzó.

-Bueno... hace unos meses estábamos Rose y yo en mi habitación y mi bebe traía una mini falda que se le veía todo su hermoso trasero y su blusa oh dios que solo le tapaba lo pezones de sus bellos y enromes pechos, yo estaba tan excitado que no pude mas y la tome por atrás, claro que ella ya sabía que iba a hacer así que se dejo y rápidamente le subí su pequeñita falda y la penetre en ese instante, ella jadeo y pedía mas decía "dame mas Emmett ¡quiero sexo duro!" gritaba y gritaba mientras la jalaba y empujaba metiendo todo mi pene en ella ¡esto sí que era sexo duro! hasta que ambos llegamos la cima y cuando eso ocurrió yo iba saliendo de mi bebe eso hizo que manchara toda su espalda y mi piso, ella lamio el suelo y yo solo esparcí todo por su espalda y pechos luego so lamí toda su entrada tan mojada que estaba succione todo lo que pude y lamí como loco oh dios si vieras, después ella comenzó a tomar mi...-

-¡BASTA!- grité ¡eso era lo más grotesco que había escuchado! No había nada que me diera más asco que las historias eróticas de Emmett, esto era demasiado. Nunca había escuchado una porque Jasper siempre lo detenía cuando empezaba.

-¡Ja! sabía que no durarías nada, bueno en fin mi trabajo está hecho. Ed ya no te preocupes tu amiguito ya se calmo y dile a la rara sexy que se ponga un suéter si no quieres escuchar el resto de la historia.- hizo un sonido asqueroso de seguro se estaba toqueteando, Emmett es mi súper amigo desde la infancia pero cuando habla de sexo ni lo quiero ver.

-Sí, está bien gracias.- y colgué. Eso realmente me había calmado y ya no se veía nada Dios creo que esa historia tan desagradable si ayudo. En fin tenía que salir de ahí. Rápidamente me levante de la tapa de la taza y abrí la puerta. Cuando llegue a la sala Bella estaba escribiendo en la libreta.

-Em… Bella esta vez sí traigo mi computadora pero está en mi auto. ¿Voy por…-

-Dame tus llaves.- dijo parándose y extendiendo su mano, yo solo saque las llaves y se las di. Ella se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió se giro de nuevo.

-Espérame ahí, oh escribí algo, me gustaría que lo leyeras y no se darme tu opinión, esta ahí en el cuaderno.- y diciendo esto salió. Nunca entenderé porque Bella nunca me deja salir de su casa a menos de que me vaya, es muy extraño pero en fin. Me acerque a la mesa donde estaba el cuaderno lo abrí y me quede impactado

_Estaba perdida, en este terrible mundo en el que "el monstruo" esta a mi cargo, y puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo ¿Cómo librarme de esta? El único que me puede ayudar que conozco es Finn, pero no le diría, Finn es un chico apuesto y querido pero no confío en el, es el capitán del equipo de foot ball americano, el popular que todas las chicas buscan, no puedo confiar en alguien así. Definitivamente no, solo me queda esperar a que el monstruo acabe conmigo. Pero si Finn no se aleja descubrirá todo, y eso no puede ser. Si eso ocurre el monstruo se enterará y me matara a el instante, hay veces que tengo la esperanza de que algún día podre escapar. Tal vez pueda conseguir algo de dinero y salir de este pueblo, aunque lo más probable es que muera de igual modo ya que no tengo dinero para quedarme en algún lugar, o comprar comida. Así que mi destino es morir. Sin lugar a dudas. Otra cosa que me tiene intrigada, es que Finn me hace sentir… extraña. Su rubio y hermoso cabello me enloquece, y sus profundos ojos azules hacen que pierda la cabeza. No sé si eso es debido a el sentimiento de hace muchos años, pero espero que no. No puedo detenerme con tonterías como esas del "amor" que ni existen. Si el amor existiera no me pasaría esto, no sufriría cada segundo de mi vida…- _

Había otras cinco páginas llenas de letras y sentimientos de nuestra Jane, todas de dolor, y explicando el porqué no podía confiar en Finn. Casa palabra expresaba un sentimiento todo el texto estaba lleno de tristeza y lamento, ya que nuestra pobre Jane ya no sabía qué hacer, más que esperar a que su padre la matara a golpes. Aunque yo creo que si Jane confiara en Finn tal vez el podría ayudarla. Aunque nadie sabe bien como es Finn en realidad, para mí el es un buen chico que le gusta ayudar. ¡OH DIOS! Esto me dio una buena idea. Mire por la ventana para buscar a Bella y ella venia caminando a la puerta, pero mi auto ya no estaba ahí. ¿A dónde se lo llevo? Eso me asusto, camine hacia a la puerta para alcanzarla y preguntarle, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos, me percate de que una patrulla había llegado, Bella apresuro el paso y entro a la casa rápido cerró la puerta y se veía como si la fueran a matar.

-Bella ¿Qué te ocurre?- esa era un pregunta muy frecuente pero tenía que saber, de verdad que se veía mal.

-Edward ¡oh no! Toma –dijo dándome la computadora –ven acompáñame –me llevo a el pasillo por el que pase hace unos cuantos minutos. Lleguemos hasta donde estaba el baño y abrió la puerta.

-Edward, quédate aquí y no salegas por nada del mundo, si algo ocurre o escuchas que alguien viene sales por la venta ¿de acuerdo? Tu auto está estacionado a unos cuantos metros de aquí sales del jardín y detrás de unos arbustos ahí esta ¿ok?-

-Pero Bella ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí? Bella déjame salir.- se escucho la puerta abrirse y Bella se tenso.

-Solo prométeme que harás lo que te dije.- me suplico con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien.- alcance a decir antes de que cerrara la puerta lentamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada

-Isabella ¿Dónde estas estúpida? ¿Por qué esta la casa toda sucia? Eres una pendeja ni eso puede hacer ¡Ven acá en este momento!- escuche a un hombre gritar. ¿Quién se atreve a hablarle así a Bella? Ese pendejo se las va a ver conmigo.

-Aquí, James… lo siento es que tenia tarea que hacer.- escuche la dulce y suave voz de Bella ¿James? ¿Ese no es el nombre de su padre?

-¡al carajo tu tarea! a mí que me importa estúpida ¡yo quiero esta casa limpia pero eres una jodida floja eres una puta zorra que no quiere hacer nada ¡eres igual que tu madre! Esa estúpida no supo cómo mantenerme. Se lo tenía bien merecido, y luego la zorra pendeja trato de escapar con ese… ¡Ja! Bien quedo…- dijo… James. Esperen, la mama de Bella ¿Por qué querría escapar? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Lenta y cuidadosamente abrí la puerta del baño y me asome.

-¿Qué me vez pendeja? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ese jueguito otra ves?-

-N… no…- susurro Bella casi ni se le escucho.

-¡Respóndeme estúpida!- y entonces vi como la mano de ese hijo de puta golpeo la cara de mi ángel, Bella cayo a el suelo y vi a una pequeña figura correr.

-No, James por favor no la lastimes.- escuche a Bree llorar

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡eres una igualada! Pequeña estúpida de verdad que cada vez son peores! No tienen madre! Ja! Miren NO TIENEN- vi como tomo los pequeños rizos de Bree y bruscamente los jalaba.

-La próxima vez que me llames por mi nombre te ira mal pendeja.- y la aventó para donde estaba Bella. Esto no lo podría permitir. Me dispuse a abrir la puerta y correr a partirle la cara a ese estúpido mal parido. Pero cuando intente abrir la puerta tire un jarrón con mi brazo que estaba en una pequeña mesita y se rompió haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Quién esta allá atrás?- escuche a ese tal James preguntar violentamente. Después escuche pasos hacia donde yo estaba de verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme y golpear a ese idiota. Pero tal vez metería a Bella en problemas así que hice lo que me dijo. Tome mi computadora, abrí la ventana después la cerré y corrí. Lo mas rápido que pude, Salí del jardín de Bella si seguí corriendo hasta toparme con mi auto. Vaya Bella realmente lo había puesto aquí me subí a él y lo encendí, un camino ya estaba marcado. Así que no tendría problemas en salir de ahí. Maneje lo mas rápido que pude y en el camino

"Se lo tenía bien merecido, y luego la zorra pendeja trato de escapar con ese… ¡Ja! Bien quedo…"

Me quede pensando en estas palabras de James… el padre de Bella.

* * *

**OOOH! ¿QUE LES APRECIO? ESPERO QUE ELS HAYA GUSTADO (: ME TARDE MUCHO PARA HACERLO Y ¿QUE PIENSAN DE NUESTRO EMMETT PERVER? AHAHAHAA Y NUESTRO POBRE ED? HAHAHA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! HAY DIOS! ¿QUE PASARA? AHORA QUE EDWARD DESCUBRIO TODO? QUE MIEDOO! JAMES CASI LO ATRAPA! D: POBRE BELLS ESO SI LES ASEGURO QUE LE IRA MAL.. )': POBRE BUENO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX CAP TRATARE DE NO TARDARME! LAS QUIEROO! REVIEWEN PLIS! ¡QUIERO SABES SUS OPINIONES! NOS VEMOS PRONTO SI DIOS QUIERE (¿HAN VISTO LAS NUEVAS IMAGINES? DE BDPART2 ¡ESTAN INCREIBLES!)**

**NO PODEMOS ESPERAR PARA BREAKING DAWN PART 2 **

**BS19 (°.°)/**


	13. NOTA 3

¡MIL DISCULPAS!

¡Chicas, estoy de vuelta! Lamento no haber actualizado el fic pero pasaron muchas cosas que me desanimaron y pues me sentia mal y asi... pero ya no las abrumo con mis cosas ^^ bueno bueno solo les aviso que el nuevo cap esta por salir esta larguito pero pues les va a gustar espero... bueno primero que nada quiero desearles un

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

espero que se la hayan pasado genial con su gente y que santa le haya traido tooodos sus regalos hehe :3 bueno queridas tambien quiero sus opiniones de BREAKING DAWN PART 2!

Lo se... Lo se... muy tarde, pero aun asi ¡cuenten! Bueno me despido hermosas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic y de nuevo una disculpa por haberlo dejado... u.u

PORFAVOR NO ME ODIEN! y porfavor reviewen! eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo

Las quiere mucho

BellaSwan19 3 ^.^


End file.
